Magmatrox
The Magmatrox is a dinosaur-like alien with infinitely dense skin. It is an endangered species with only few remaining (possibly because infinitely dense skin would cause them to become black holes and die) when the Red Sentients hunted them for their horns to enhance their psychic powers during the (turn the volume up, it's very quiet)Sentient War. Magmatrox feed on vulkanite and converts it into energy so they can heal injuries and create magma blasts. Without a constent supply of vulkanite they become weak quickly. A Magmatrox's manure resembles that of a cut gemstone, which Stanford easily mistook for in disgust (see here Stanford in manure ). Magmatrox slowly got up and stood in awe before Vert Wheeler. Magmatrox slowly unzipped Wheelers pants and started to lick his penis. Wheeler moaned in pleasure. Magmatrox started to suck faster, his infinitely dense skin scraping Vert's penis. Magmatrox backed away and pulled down his pants. Wheeler looked at Magmatrox's quivering ass and said, "It looks like your hungry." Wheeler plunged his penis into Magmatrox's gaping asshole. Wheeler then came into Magmatrox's ass and then he killed himself; Fin. The favorite movie of Magmatrox DEADPOOL Rhett Reese & Paul Wernick April 12, 2010 Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own k»d the fra» trial onJfera at nitropcff.com/profeBEi ona I FADE UP ON: An EXTREME CLOSE-UP of what look like BRIGHT-ORANGE TREE- RINGS, filling the screen* JUICE NEWTON lifts our collective spirits with her power ballad 'ANGEL OF THE MORNING ' as we begin our*.. . • * CREDIT SEQUENCE . We slowly PULL BACK to reveal that the 'rings' are actually the glowing COILS of an automobile's CIGARETTE LIGHTER. The camera SWINGS around the lighter to reveal that it's HOVERING, FROZEN, in MID-AIR... ...next to the face of a MAN who appears to be violently COUGHING. The FROZEN man is FLAILING in mid-somersault. His LOCATION isn't clear until,.. ...the camera pulls back FURTHER, out the WINDOW of a CADILLAC ESCALADE, also in MID-AIR... ...FROZEN UPSIDE-DOWN, MID-FLIP . ^ The camera circles the ESCALADE and EXPLORES an outrageous ACTION SCENE that has been FROZEN IN TIME * NOTE: OUR CREDITS HANG IN THE AIR, AT ODD ANGLES, THREE DIMENSIONALITY, INTEGRATED INTO THE SCENE. We're on a FREEWAY OVERPASS at morning RUSH HOUR. We SEE: A MAN SMASHING through the Escalade's SUN-ROOF... ...SHARDS of GLASS encircling his head like mosquitoes... ...and DROPS of BLOOD SPATTERING in CLOSE-UP, ANOTHER MAN catapulting through the air ABOVE the Escalade... ...his ANKLE entangled in a SEAT-BELT protruding from the open passenger door. A MOTORCYCLE tumbling in front of the Escalade's GRILLE, METAL PARTS exploding OUTWARD, CHAIN whipping through space. A motorcycle RIDER soaring through the air, eyes WIDE inside his helmet, still firing a SUB-MACHINE GUN... Created with .PDF* nt nitro"* professional download the frw trial online at fiftwpof.com/prcifeBEi ona I . . .FLAME exploding from its barrel... ...SHELL-CASINGS spilling everywhere... ...SLUGS whizzing through the air TOWARD the Escalade, but more specifically... ...toward a tangled jumble of RED FABRIC inside. The camera swoops toward the fabric, which clings to the limbs of ANOTHER MAN, AS S -OVER -KETTLE inside the S.U.V* We see his arms. Legs. And at last* * . MASK. Eyes trimmed in BLACK. DEADPOOL . JUICE NEWTON belts out her final heartfelt note, and we... . . . END CREDITS . DEADPOOL (V*0*) I know, right? You have no idea what the fuck's going on right now. So let me take you back to the dewy slopes of. . * SMASH CUT TO: INT. /EXT. SUPER-MAX PRISON - DAY Title: 48 Minutes Ago Tight on a pair of black SHIT-KICKERS, escorted through a series of CELL and SECURITY DOORS , which SWING and SLIDE OPEN and CLOSED AGAIN. At last, the black boots walk OUTSIDE into SUNLIGHT. Etched into the blinding white fortress behind: 'No punishment has ever possessed enough power of deterrence to prevent the commission of crimes.' - Hannah Arendt 'Until NOW.' The boots strut toward an automotive buffet of Escalades and Ducatis in the parking lot... all part of a CONVOY waiting to pick up this V.I. P. PRISONER on his first day of freedom. Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the foa» trial ortlhra at nitropdf.com/profeBEional 3. One of the Escalade's doors swings open. VELVET UNDERGROUND'S 'I'M WAITING FOR THE MAN' booms from inside. We're behind the boots as they stop walking. The camera rises up the prisoner's back as the hands of PRISON GUARDS UNLOCK the CUFFS restraining his wrists. The camera continues to rise, high into the air. The prisoner STRETCHES his arms and struts across the lot TOWARD the convoy. EXT. /INT. TAXI CAB - DAY A TAXI CAB proceeds along a CITY FREEWAY* Inside the cab, DEADPOOL, in full DRESS REDS, is WEDGING himself through the Plexiglas opening between the back seat and front. The two KATANAS strapped to Deadpool's back don't cooperate, catching on the Plexiglas, stalling him mid-torso. The CAB DRIVER grabs Deadpool's hand and pulls him through to the front. Deadpool's head rests upside down on the bench seat as he maneuvers his legs through. The cabbie turns the helping hand into a HANDSHAKE. CABBIE Dopinder . DEADPOOL {still upside-down) Pool . Deadpool . Dopinder looks like Aziz Ansari's and Dev Patel's love child. He is young, thin, bearded, brown.** and today 9 remarkably and ironically UNAFFECTED by this lunatic in his cab. DEADPOOL Uh, little help here? DEADPOOL Kinda lonely back there. DOPINDER Why the fancy red suit, Mr. Pool? DEADPOOL Christmas Day, Dopinder. (glances at watch) Waited one-thousand-eight-hundred- twenty- two days for this shit. Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the fra» trial onliro at nitrQpdf.corin/profeBBional DEADPOOL turns himself RIGHT-SIDE-UP in the front seat. He is YOKED to the gills and ARMED to the teeth* TWIN KATANAS. TWIN DESERT EAGLE .50 CALIBER PISTOLS. Deadpool reaches for Dopinder's OPEN BAG of CORN NUTS. Dopinder reflexively tries to grab it first and almost gets it, but Deadpool pulls it away. Deadpool turns up his MASK. And we GLIMPSE the bottom half of a SCARRED face. We hold on it as he eats. CRUNCH . CRUNCH . CRUNCH . DEADPOOL (points) Nice. Dopinder eyes his AIR FRESHENER and takes a deep breath through his nose. DOPINDER Smells good, no? DEADPOOL Not the Daffodil Daydream air freshener. The girl. A PICTURE of an INDIAN YOUNG WOMAN is taped to Dopinder's dash. DOPINDER Ah yes. Gita. She is quite lovely. She will make me a very agreeable wife. My parents know how to pick 'em! DEADPOOL Y'know, Dopinder, love is a beautiful thing. When it finds you, the whole world smells like Daffodil Daydream. (cleansing breath) Hold onto her. Hold onto love. 'Cause when it leaves? The whole world tastes like Rosie O'Donnell. DOPINDER And how does Ms. O'Donnell taste, Mr. Pool? Deadpool tosses in the final corn nut of the bag. CRUNCH. DEADPOOL Like your nuts in my mouth. Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the free trial online at n,, profeBB ioria I 5. Deadpool chucks the bag out the window and pulls out his PISTOLS * He starts CHAMBERING shells into two magazines. Suddenly, he frantically pats himself down, like a Hollywood agent who can't find his phone. DEADPOOL Shiiit* My extra mags I I usually leave them right by the door so I'll trip over them! Som eone must've moved them... SMASH CUT TO: INT. DEADPOOL ' S APARTMENT - MORNING A sightless old WOMAN (whom we'll later learn is Deadpool 's roommate, BLIND AL) dusts the COBWEBS by the front door, TRIPS on the DUFFEL of AMMUNITION, PICKS UP the duffel, and CARRIES it OFF. SMASH CUT BACK TO: INT. /EXT. TAXI CAB - DAY ^ DOPINDER Shall we turn back? DEADPOOL No time. (slides in his last few bullets ) Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen... or bust » (chambers a shell into each gun, looks up) Right here! The cab STOPS on the shoulder of the highest FREEWAY in a massive INTERCHANGE of freeways at the center of the city. Dopinder halts the meter and hands Deadpool hit* CARD* DOPINDER My card. That's twenty-seven- sixty. DEADPOOL Oooo. I never carry a wallet when I'm working* Ruins the lines of my suit - ^\ (MORE) ' Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the fra» trial onliro at nitrQpdf.corin/profeBBional DEADPOOL (CONT'D) (beat) How 'bout a crisp high five? Dopinder stares, deadpan , as he and Deadpool slap skin* Deadpool GETS OUT of the cab. Dopinder tries to YANK his business card back and almost gets it, but Deadpool pulls it AWAY. DOPINDER Be sure to... ask for me again. DEADPOOL Merry Christmas! Dopinder. DOPINDER And a Merry Christmas to you, Pool. . . Guy. Deadpool closes the door with a flourish. Boom. EXT. FREEWAY OVERPASS - DAY DEADPOOL sits on the edge of the highest freeway on the overpass, legs dangling over the side like Huck Finn. DEADPOOL I heard that you were talking shit. And you didn't think that I would hear it. ANGLE ON: A distant BIRD'S EYE VIEW of the entire freeway interchange: a crazy, looping, interwoven tangle of ramps headed to-and- fro every direction on the compass... DEADPOOL (O.S.) People hear you talking like that. Getting everybody fired up. EXT. FREEWAY OVERPASS - DAY Moving along the second ramp from the top is the CONVOY from the prisons ONE BLACK ESCALADE in front, then TWO MOTORCYCLES , TWO MORE BLACK ESCALADES, TWO MORE MOTORCYCLES, and one final BLACK ESCALADE. DEADPOOL (O.S.) This shit... is bananas. Created with n nitro PDF "professiorial download the free trial onlira at nitr0pdf.com/profeBBi ona I 7. EXT. FREEWAY OVERPASS - DAY DEADPOOL watchea from his spot on the edge as the convoy approaches • DEADPOOL B-A-N-A-N-A-S. He very CASUALLY gets up as if standing up out of an easy chair. . . ...and DROPS an entire level DOWN,.. ...THROUGH the WINDSHIELD of the first ESCALADE in the convoy. There are four HUGE BAD-ASSES inside the S.U.V., two in front, two behind. They stare, in SHOCK, as Deadpool lands on the center console in a HAILSTORM of GLASS. DEADPOOL Holal He llamo Gabriela. Donde esta la biblioteca? (subtitled, in YELLOW, of course : ) Hello . My name is Gabriela* Where ia the library? A beat. Then BOOM I MAYHEM ERUPTS as these four try to beat the living fuck out of Deadpool... ...but find themselves sharing a phone booth with the TASMANIAN DEVIL. ELBOWS . FOREARMS . KNEES . CRACKING . CRUNCHING . SCREAMING . From BEHIND, the rest of the convoy WATCHES, in awe, as the Escalade BUCKS and BOUNCES down the road on its suspension, almost CARTOON-LIKE. DEADPOOL (O.S.) Tehema aniline leather? Premium trim. Back in the S.U.V., Deadpool trades VICIOUS PUNCHES with the pair in back seat... ...then reaches forward between the two guys in front... DEADPOOL 'Scuse. ...and YANKS the EMERGENCY BRAKE. The S.U.V. DIVES FORWARD . Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 8. One guy FLIES all the way from the back seat*., THROUGH the remains of the windshield.** ..•and off the HOOD. He EATS the CADILLAC HOOD ORNAMENT on his way off the front... ...and then - THUMP-THUMP - gets RUN OVER by BOTH sets of wheels . DEADPOOL instantly RELEASES the EMERGENCY BRAKE again. The S.U.V. regains speed. Deadpool HURLS his next victim THROUGH the TAILGATE WINDOW . The man clutches onto the TAILGATE for dear life, DRAGGED behind the S.U.V. DEADPOOL leaps back in front. He WRESTLES VIOLENTLY with the guy in the PASSENGER SEAT... ...somehow gets turned UPSIDE DOWN... . * * TRIANGLE-CHOKES the guy with his legs.,* .--GRABS the PASSENGER SEAT-BELT, WRAPS /TIES it around the guy ' s ANKLE . . . ...and KICKS him out the PASSENGER SIDE DOOR. The guy's HEAD and SHOULDERS SMACK pavement, where he's DRAGGED mercilessly by his ANKLE - a modern COWBOY whose boot just got stuck in his horse's STIRRUP. Deadpool 's head is still down in the well under the GLOVE COMPARTMENT. The DRIVER starts BOOT-STOMPING him in the head. DEADPOOL You with the massive head trauma! Deadpool somehow RIGHTS HIMSELF and grabs the driver by the HAIR on the BACK of his HEAD. DEADPOOL Two can play! Deadpool begins BEATING the driver's FOREHEAD into shit as hard as he can: The horn. HONK. HONK. HONK. The side mirror. BASH. BASH. OBJECTS IN MIRROR ARE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR. Created with n nitro PDF *professional down lend the frw trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBEiona I 9, The stereo. Every time the driver's forehead SMACKS the face of the stereo again, the RADIO STATION CHANGES: DMX. DAVID ARCHULETA. DR. DREW on 'LOVE LINE. ' MARIACHI MUSIC. Deadpool looks in the REAR VIEW MIRROR to see the man in back CRAWL up the tailgate back into the S.U.V. Deadpool PUSHES in the Cadillac's CIGARETTE LIGHTER. Back to the DRIVER. Deadpool now BASHES his face into the SUNROOF . THUMP ♦ THUMP . THUMP . We're now ABOVE the Escalade, seeing the guy's expression take on a ridiculous silly-putty-esque grimace of pain every time it's MUSHED into the glass. The man in back scrambles over the back seats. The CIGARETTE LIGHTER POPS OUT. Deadpool MASHES the BRAKE PEDAL. The man in back LAUNCHES forward and SMACKS the DASHBOARD. Deadpool STABS the now ORANGE-HOT lighter into the man's cheek, BURNING the COIL PATTERN into his skin. The man SCREAMS. Deadpool STUFFS the lighter INTO the man's mouth and CLAMPS his hand over it. The man HOLLERS in muffled agony. Deadpool looks FORWARD. A MOTORCYCLE has pulled AHEAD of the ESCALADE and now sits, STOPPED, in the S.U.V. 's path. The helmeted RIDER OPENS FIRE with a SUB -MACHINE GUN. Deadpool has one hand grasped on the back of the driver's neck, still mashing his face into the sunroof, and the OTHER hand still clamped over the second man's mouth* He plants both FEET on the STEERING WHEEL and 'drives,' spinning the wheel to avoid the MOTORCYCLE, sending the S.U.V. into. . . Created with n nitro ppr professional download the fiw trial onlfaifl at n^topdf.com/profeBEi ona I 10. ...a SPIN... and a ROLL. The Escalade goes ENDO, SOMERSAULTING WILDLY through the air. Suddenly, the ACTION BEGINS TO SLOW ... The motorcycle RIDER tries to bail out. NO LUCK. The tumbling Escalade PLOWS RIGHT INTO him AND his bike. Parts scatter off the motorcycle, including its CHAIN. The RIDER continues to SQUEEZE off ROUNDS as he goes FLYING. Inside the Escalade, Deadpool goes SPIN-CYCLE. The DRIVER'S face smashes THROUGH the glass of the sunroof, BLOOD spatters. The other man SPITS OUT the glowing CIGARETTE LIGHTER. The guy whose ankle is still tangled in the seat-belt FLAILS through the air like a rag-doll, AHAB tied to MOBY DICK. The action CONTINUES to SLOW . . . until it FREEZES in the PRECISE SPOT THE MOVIE BEGAN . The camera swoops in to Deadpool 's face, upside down. HE TURNS HIS HEAD TO CAMERA FOR THE FIRST TIME, BREAKING THE FOtTPTH wat.t. . THE ONLY THING IN THE SCENE THAT'S MOVING: DEADPOOL Shit. Did I leave the stove on? And we then RAMP back UP to FULL SPEED . The S.U.V. CARTWHEELS . The guy's ankle finally untangles from the seat-belt, sending him FLYING across the median into the WINDSHIELD of a SEMI coming the other way, SPLAT. He FLIES OUT OF FRAME. The RIDER'S NECK is SLICED by the flying CHAIN of his own MOTORCYCLE . The DRIVER is half-way out the SUNROOF when the S.U.V. rolls right OVER him. The man who ate the CIGARETTE LIGHTER gets a PAVEMENT FACIAL. The S.U.V. finally rolls to a halt, ON ITS SIDE, PASSENGER WINDOWS UP. Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the fra» trial an!ht» at nitropdf.com/profeBB ona I 11* The rest of the CONVOY - THREE MORE MOTORCYCLES, THREE MORE ESCALADES - are forced to a HALT BEHIND the wreckage. A BUNCH of MEN PILE OUT, each one drawing a DIFFERENT BEASTLY KIND OF GUN and POINTING it STRAIGHT at the disabled S.U.V. The last noise is made by one final dislodged HUBCAP, which rattles in little circles until it lies FLAT on the freeway. TWO SILENT BEATS. Then we hear the soft, ELECTRIC BUZZ of the Escalade's middle passenger window ROLLING DOWN. Up pops the HEAD of DEADPOOL, like the GOPHER in Caddyahack* He rises out of the window until he's visible from CHEST UP* The thugs all STARE. DEADPOOL (to the thugs) You're probably wondering. Why the red suit? It's so if you shoot me, you can't see me bleed* (points to thug) This guy has the idea. He wore the brown pants* As Deadpool says this, he pulls out those TWO MASSIVE .50 CAL PISTOLS. . . ...AIMING them at two thugs at right angles*.* DEADPOOL (to camera) All together now... * . .and OPENING FIRE* DEADPOOL (not saying this for show, really trying to keep count ) Eighteen. . i A SHELL-CASING is EJECTED from the first pistol. We enter EXTREME SLOW MOTION and SWOOP IN on the shell as it TUMBLES through the air... ...revealing the number ' 00018 ' ETCHED in a semi-circle on its butt end. Deadpool FIRES the second pistol. We move instantly to the second shell: '00017' Created with n nitro ppr professional d own lend the fie* trial an! he at nitropdf.com/profeBEional 12. DEADPOOL Seventeen. . . FULL SPEED. The first TWO THUGS EACH get a MOUTHFUL of BULLET. DEADPOOL Sixteen* . . ANOTHER SHOT. A THUG takes one in the HEART. CHAOS breaks loose as the thugs OPEN FIRE MERCILESSLY on the disabled S.U.V. Deadpool LEAPS UP and OUT of the window, rising ABOVE the incoming shots, then LANDING SAFELY BEHIND the Escalade. The motorcyclists HAUL ASS around him, trying to get a better shot. Deadpool runs right FOR one MOTORCYCLE, dodging bullets, then FIRING. DEADPOOL Fifteen . . . The bullet strikes the BIKE in right handlebar, causing the RIDER to lose control and FLY right TOWARD Deadpool. Deadpool DUCKS and fires a shot STRAIGHT UP, POINT-BLANK into the rider's FACE as he flies over. '00014' DEADPOOL Fourteen . * 1 Three THUGS fire a VOLLEY of bullets. The MOTORCYCLE is still SOARING toward DEADPOOL, who GRABS it in mid-air and REDIRECTS it to DEFLECT the incoming slugs. Deadpool SPINS and FIRES at ANOTHER MOTORCYCLE bearing down on him. DEADPOOL Thirteen * * . twelve . . . Bullet thirteen hits the GAS TANK of the motorcycle, SPILLING its contents* Bullet twelve hits the PUDDLE of GAS, kicking off a SPARK... ...that IGNITES it in a trail back to the bike, causing it (and the RIDER) to EXPLODE. Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the fra» trial on! faio at nitropdf eom/prcifeBEional 13, Deadpool hears a noise and TURNS. . - ...to SPY the third RIDER BEARING DOWN ON HIM. Deadpool raises BOTH pistols. This RIDER ANTICIPATES the bullets and LEANS away from each slug. First left, then right, then left, THREE WASTED SHOTS: DEADPOOL E leven . Shit 1 Ten . Fuck ! Nine . Shit-fuck I The motorcycle WHIZZES PAST safely, firing bullets, FORCING DEADPOOL to dive UNDER an S.U.V. He pops up on the other side, right BEHIND a thug who's looking in the other direction. Deadpool SHRUGS and SHOOTS him in the BACK of the HEAD at POINT BLANK RANGE. DEADPOOL Eight. The shell tumbles to the ground, falls still. '00008' ^) Deadpool flings open the door of the Escalade and takes a thorough look inside. Whoever he's searching for is NOT THERE. Then Deadpool spies the REFLECTION of another THUG in the SIDE MIRROR. DEADPOOL Siete . Deadpool FIRES AT THE MIRROR. In SLO-MO, the bullet STRIKES the mirror at an OBLIQUE ANGLE and RICOCHETS perfectly INTO the thug who made the reflection. DEADPOOL Ha gusta siete. BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG. Deadpool is nearly BROUGHT DOWN by a particularly big thug with a particularly big AK-47. He dives behind another Escalade, takes a moment to search the interior through the windows - no luck... and then flinches as AK-47 bullets pass THROUGH the skin of the S.U.V. ^\ around him. ' Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 14. Deadpool scrambles AROUND the S.U.V. and FORWARD in a series of leaps and rolls, trying to close the distance to this guy through a WITHERING BARRAGE of fire. One of the AK's slugs SLICES a swath out of the mask on Deadpool 's head, SINGING his hair. DEADPOOL. Fuck. You . Deadpool finally springs out in FRONT of the thug. The thug pulls his trigger again, only to - CLICK - realize he's OUT of BULLETS. DEADPOOL Someone ' s counting. Six. Deadpool 's bullet CATCHES the thug in the throat, dropping him. '00006' Deadpool STRIDES past the fallen thug, pawing at his singed hair - ow - and then out of sheer, pumped-up ANGER... • . .turns and PUMPS TWO MORE SUPERFLUOUS BULLETS into him, DEADPOOL Five. Four. Stupid. Worth it. The WILIEST of the motorcycle riders makes another pass, FIRING. Deadpool ducks behind the S.U.V. again. Twenty yards away, a GROUP of thugs has CLUSTERED behind the final S.U.V. They're KNEELING to avoid being shot. One pulls out a HAND-GRENADE , RAISES HIS ARM, and THROWS. Deadpool sees the grenade MID-ARC and FIRES. '00003' DEADPOOL Three . The bullet is so precisely aimed, it SPLITS the GRENADE, DETONATING it just SHY of where Deadpool is standing. The fragments TEAR into the Escalade. Deadpool looks across to the far Escalade. Through the windows, he sees another kneeling thug RAISE his ARM to throw, GRENADE clutched in his FIST. DEADPOOL (chuckles) Number two . . . Deadpool FIRES, SHOOTING the GRENADE as it still sits in the thug's FIST. Created with n nitro PDF *professional d own bed the fra» trial an!ht» at nitropdf.com/profeBB ona I 15, BOOM! The whole CLUSTER of THUGS goes flying, Deadpool emerges from behind the S.U.V,, feeling victorious. He approaches the final S.U.V* and throws open the doors to search, expecting to find his target at last* But STILL... NO LUCK. Even worse, CLICK-CLACK. The distinctive COCKING of SHOTGUNS • Deadpool turns around to face a chilling sight: THREE final THUGS, standing in the middle of the freeway, lined up perpendicular to him, SHOULDER-TO-SHOULDER, each aiming a massive BENELLI COMBAT SHOTGUN * Deadpool raises a PISTOL. We ZOOM IN all the way through the CHAMBER to spy the last BULLET, POISED in front of the FIRING PIN: '00001' Deadpool thinks, then LEAPS and TWISTS forward and to the right . All three THUGS FIRE. SHOTGUN PELLETS SCATTER THROUGH THE AIR, JUST MISSING DEADPOOL... ...WHO LANDS so that all three men, once perpendicular, are now parallel to him... ...in A SINGLE-FILE LINE. DEADPOOL One . BOOM I We're with the FINAL BULLET as it HURTLES from the gun and passes THROUGH the first man's head.-. ...then the SECOND man's head... ...and SMACKS the third man in the forehead. This third man, the BIGGEST THUG YET, HITS the DECK, Deadpool puts his mouth to his pistol barrel, INHALES... ...and then EXHALES smoke through the pores of his mask. DEADPOOL I'm touching myself tonight. But then, as if by magic, the thug STIRS... and STANDS UP. Created with ri nitro PDF professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 16. The SLUG has LODGED partway in his FOREHEAD, having lost just enough momentum that it didn't make it all the way through. The thug sneers, plucks out the slug, wipes away some blood, and rolls up his SLEEVES* DEADPOOL Really7 Rolling up the sleeves? Deadpool reaches behind his back, and we hear the WONDERFULLY THRILING SOUND* . . ...of STEEL BLADES being DRAWN* For the first time, out come Deadpool's TRADEMARK KATANAS... The thug's eyes widen as*.. * * .SWOOSH. . . the blades swing through the air and SKEWER him, under two different ribs and out the BACK* DEADPOOL (V.O*) I know what you're thinking*.. As they do, the action SLOWS, once again, to a FREEZE. Deadpool is in mid-slice, muscles bulging* DEADPOOL (V.O.) I'll bet he works out. So what If I ain pulling the double shift at the ab-factory? What if I do want my man menu to feature the shredded beef? Call it insecurity* But I haven't touched a carb since.** INT* FOYER - NIGHT - PAST Title: 5 Years Ago We're just inside the front door of an upper-middle class SUBURBAN HOME. GAVIN MERCHANT, a sleazy late-thirties DOUCHE, is in MID- ARGUMENT with an early-twenties, pimply-faced PIZZA DELIVERY GUY, whose nametag reads: JEREMY* MERCHANT Will it help if I slow down? I didn't. Order. The pizza* Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the ffft» trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBEiona I 17. JEREMY ' Thie 7348 Red Ledge Drive? (off nod) And you're... Mr* Merchant? MERCHANT The Mr. Merchant who didn't. Order. The fucking. Pissza. JEREMY Then who placed the call? WADE (O.S.) I did. The VOICE comes from over Merchant's shoulder. WADE WILSON (the future DEADPOOL), a handsome MAN, boyish for late twenties , steps forward from the living room. Merchant STARES , incredulous. WADE Pineapple and olive? Jeremy NODS. MERCHANT ' Who the fuck are you?! And what are you doing in my house?! Without even bothering to turn toward Merchant f Wade PULLS OUT A .50 CALIBER DESERT EAGLE PISTOL and nonchalantly AIMS it at him. Merchant and Jeremy both go pale. WADE (to Jeremy) Burnt crust? JEREMY God I hope not. (opens the box, winces) Words cannot express- WADE Relax, that's how I ordered it! Once you go black. You never go back. (takes pizza, hands over Visa) Put it on my card - his card. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fiw trial online at nftTOpofaram/profeEsi ona I 18. MERCHANT ( stammering ) Thia is about the poker game, right? I told Eddie... Listen, take whatever you want! JEREMY (to Wade) Uh. Sir? Before you do anything to him. Could I write myself a big tip? WADE (already munching) Jeremy, is it? JEREMY Yeah. WADE Wade Wilson. (quick fist bump) Jeremy, that's a no go on the tip. 'Cause I'm not here for him. (LEVELS PISTOL AT JEREMY) I'm here for vou . Jeremy's eyes widen. WADE You by chance remember Meghan Orlovsky? Getting that right? Orlovsky? Orloskvy? Fuck, whatever, do you? Jeremy manages a timid little NOD. WADE Good. 'Cause she remembers you. Wade SMACKS the PISTOL into Jeremy's EAR, BLASTING him off his feet. Then STOMPS Jeremy's ADAM'S APPLE with his boot. MERCHANT (sotto voce) Boy did I dodge a bullet. WADE (to Merchant) Not out of the woods yet. You're rockin' a lotta Ed Hardy gear. Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the foa» trial onlfaie at nitropdf.com/profeBEional 19. Wade HURLS Jeremy, FOREHEAD first, into the WALL* Jeremy moans and crawls around, bleeding onto the floor. Wade nudges the pizza box away with his foot. MERCHANT What exactly he do to her? Wade WHISPERS into Merchant's ear. Merchant winces. WADE And you're not gonna do it again, are you, Jer?l At least not... Wade picks up a chair and BELTS Jeremy in the TEETH. WADE . . .with teeth! INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - PAST WADE and MERCHANT sit on Merchant's couch, feet up on a coffee table. Wade is wearing Merchant's Ed Hardy FLAMING TIGER trucker cap. They finish the pizza, watching the NBA on TNT. WADE I really appreciate this, Mr, Merchant. Fuckers at Comcast cut off my cable. INT. /EXT. SISTER MARGARET'S - NIGHT - PAST We're on the wrong side of the proverbial TRACKS, where a grimy SIGN on a grimier brick building reads: ' SISTER MARGARET'S SCHOOL FOR WAYWARD GIRLS.' Inside, WADE claims a BAR STOOL and waves over the joint's OWNER, 'PATCH.' Think Tom Cruise in 'Cocktail.' Then think the opposite. Patchiest beard ever. Thus the nickname. Wade slaps a YELLOW CARD on the bar. The card features an embedded SIM and the logo of a CYPRESS TREE. SCRAWLED underneath the tree is the name 'GARRETT, JEREMY. ' PATCH (hurt) You promised me some 'za. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBBonal 20. WADE Sorry, Patch. I boxed it up for Ms. Orlvosky. Orlovosky? Fuck! Patch goes to the register. Scans the card. Peels off six ONE HUNDRED DOLLAR BILLS • Lays them out like a bank teller. PATCH So, Wade, what'll it be? WADE I'd love a blow job. PATCH We got that in common* WADE The drink, knuckle nut* Kahlua, Bailey's, whip cream? (slides back a hundred) And send it over to Flex. Patch follows Wade's gaze down to: FLEX, a BAD-ASS in a snakeskin jacket, a crowd gathered round him, mid-story. He too is holding a YELLOW CARD with SIM and CYPRESS TREE. FLEX So I got my Glock in his mouth, and he' s like. . . (mouth full) . . • ' I thought you guys had a code * ' And I was like, 'Yeah, no women. And I was almost fooled by your tits. But the moustache? i' Boom . The crowd CRACKS UP. Back to Wade and Patch, who's putting the finishing touches on the drink. WADE (to Patch) Oh* And tell him it's from Boothe. Patch follows Wade's gaze to the OTHER side of the bar, where BOOTHE sits. Leathery. Cowboy hat* Boothe's got some guy's fingers splayed out on the bar, jabbing A KNIFE POINT between them as fast as he can. PATCH Remind me what good comes of this? WADE Ever see Gallagher take a mallet to a melon? Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial onllira at nitropdf.com/profeBEi ona I 21. Patch allows himself a tiny conspiratorial SMILE. SMASH CUT TO: WADE, in medium shot, giggling at the bar TV, watching GALLAGHER getting his ' SLEDGE -O-MATIC ' on, as... SMACK I BAM! A huge FIGHT goes on - OUT OP FOCUS - behind him. Wade finally turns around to watch. FLEX finishes off Boothe... then pours the BLOW JOB on top of him. A YOUNG MAN hurries over and leans over Boothe. WEASEL. Early 20's. Short. Geeky. Glasses. SHADIER than a REDWOOD FOREST. Weasel slaps Boothe 's cheek lightly, puts a mirror to his mouth, then stands. WEASEL Still kicking. The place 'oooooohs.' Near miss. Weasel bellies up next to Wade with a smile. WEASEL Six to one says you got Boothe in the dead pool. ABOVE Wade and Weasel, BEHIND the bar, is an ENORMOUS CHALKBOARD: 'Sister Margaret's DEAD POOL.' Below, a long LIST of NAMES. DOLLAR AMOUNTS to the right of the names. More NAMES to the right of the dollars. WADE (shakes head) Nah. I took Amy Winehouse. SMASH CUT TO: EXT. ALLEY - LONDON - NIGHT - PAST A laughing AMY WINEHOUSE PLUMMETS from a PUB DOOR in LONDON, CLUTCHING A BOTTLE OF ABSINTHE. AMY Wooooooooo I She TRIPS on the curb. SOMERSAULTS into the GUTTER. SMASH CUT BACK TO: ^ Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fra» trial onlfaie at nlfropdfccQm/p rotes si ona I 22. INT. SISTER MARGARET'S - NIGHT - PAST WADE Crazy bitch has the shelf life of a Suzy Q. WEASEL I still like my chances. Wade looks up at the board. Right after 'WADE.' Who's chosen 'WINEHOUSE*' Is 'WEASEL.' Who's chosen 'WADE.' WADE Weasel, you're the world's worst friend. Betting I'm gonna die? Tell you what, MF. I'm living to a hundred-and-two . Like those old Quaker women on the Today Show* Drinks on me, soldiers of fortune 1 MERCENARIES Hoohaht WADE (to Weasel) Got six hundy burning a hole. VANESSA (O.S.) Whoa, whoa. A HAND curls around the side of Weasel's face, FORCING him away from the bar. The hand is... ... attached to a girl. VANESSA. Brunette. Silver-blue eyes. Mid 20's. Tank. Ripped jeans. VANESSA Sure you wanna shoot your whole wad? Wade looks Vanessa up and down. Then holds up his PINKIE . WADE Tight. Vanessa raises her own pinkie. Shakes like a pinkie swear. VANESSA Vanessa. WADE I'm gonna go out on a limb here. You, uh, fuck people for money? Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the foa» trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBEional 23. VANESSA Yeah. I do. WADE What, then? Rough childhood? VANESSA Rougher than you. (off Wade's skepticism) Dad left before I was born. WADE (beat) Dad left before I was conceived , VANESSA Ever had a cigarette put out on your skin? WADE (suddenly serious) Sorry. VANESSA Thanks. WADE No, I meant, sorry. Didn't know there was any other place to put out a cigarette. VANESSA I was molested. WADE Me too. Older brother. VANESSA Brothers. They took turns. WADE I watched my own birthday party from the keyhole of a locked closet, which was also my - VANESSA Bedroom? Lucky. I slept in a dishwasher box. WADE So you had a dishwasher 1 I didn't know sleep. It was pretty much 24- 7 of ball gags, brownie mix, and funhouse mirrors. Created with n nitro PDF "professic download the free trial online at nitropdf.com 24. VANESSA Who would do such a thing? WADE Hopefully you. Later tonight, (beat) Oh, and my Uncle Kevin. SMASH CUT TO: THE SOUNDS OF TIRELESS, ATHLETIC SEX* EXT. /INT . 'NO TELL MOTEL'- NIGHT - PAST A NEON SIGN flickers outside the 'NO TELL MOTEL, ' Inside, WADE and VANESSA go at it like RABBITS, VANESSA What was this called again? WADE 'Grass Stains on the Lederhosen,' Next we'll try 'The Angry Pirate.' 'The Arabian Goggles,' Maybe even 'The Tobey Maguire.' VANESSA How long can you go on like this?! WADE (shrugs) All year?! We begin the sing-song melody of the Australian kid band phenom THE WIGGLES' 'ROCKING ON THE SEA.' And.,, DISSOLVE INTO: A MONTAGE of images: SEX around the CALENDAR between WADE and VANESSA/ identified by stereotypical costumes and accoutrements from each holiday.,, ...and different WEATHER OUTSIDE the WINDOW. The pair has EASTER SEX (easter eggs, bunny ears). FOURTH OF JULY SEX (red, white, and blue bunting, sparklers). HALLOWEEN SEX ( jack-o^ lanterns ) . THANKSGIVING SEX (turkey legs, pilgrim hats). Created with n nitro^'professional down lend the fra# trial orJbte at nitrQpdf.com/profeBBi ona I And after every vignette, a shot of WADE dropping THREE HUNDRED MORE DOLLARS on the No Tell Hotel dresser. 25. At last, the Wiggles fade out. And the last vignette in the montage turns into an actual SCENE: INT. NO TELL MOTEL - NIGHT - PAST A CHRISTMAS WREATH hangs on the motel wall. WADE walks out of the bathroom and strikes a pose, HANDS on HIPS. He's wearing a HORRIFYINGLY AWFUL CHRISTMAS SWEATER* And NO PANTS. Vanessa is sitting against the bed's HEADBOARD, SHEET pulled over her, up to her chin. She quickly lowers the sheet* Revealing an APPALLING CHRISTMAS SWEATER of her own. WADE If your left leg is Thanksgiving, and your right leg is Christinas, can I visit you between the holidays? VANESSA Y'know, red's your color. Brings out the bloodshot in your eyes. WADE As much as I'm looking forward to tacky Christmas sweater sex... Wade reaches behind. Pulls out a small ENGAGEMENT-RING-LIKE BOX. VANESSA You're not wearing pants. Where exactly were you hiding that? WADE Merry Christmas. Wade hands her the box and stands there with the look of... 'Open it. Open it!' Vanessa OPENS the box. Inside; THREE MORE CRISP BENJAMINS* Vanessa smiles. VANESSA And now my gift to you. Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the foa» trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBEi ona I 26. She waits a beat, then hands Wade a hundred dollar bill back. VANESSA Holiday clearance sale. One third off, Vanessa is about to let that be the end of it. But... VANESSA Wait. Sorry. There's more. (a beat) I love you, Wade Wilson. Wade stares. Swallows. When he finds his words, they come out almost TIMID: WADE Thought you charged extra for that. VANESSA Used to. At my old job. Wade's eyebrows raise. He points between himself and Vanessa and back, as if to say, 'You and me? Exclusive?' She NODS. Wade BEAMS. For just one moment, his life is actually PERFECT. DEADPOOL (V.O.) Here's the thing. Life is an endless series of train-wrecks with only brief, commercial-like breaks of happiness. This.., had been the ultimate commercial break. Which meant it was time to return..* Wade TOSSES ASIDE his hundred dollar bill, TAKES A CONFIDENT STEP TOWARD THE BED... DEADPOOL (V.O.) ...to our regularly scheduled program. . . . AND PASSES OUT ON HIS FEET . . . , . . FACE -PLANTING ONTO THE MOTEL FLOOR . FADE OUT AND UP ON: Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the frw trial ortlfaie at nitr0pdf.com/profeBBional INT. ONCOLOGY WARD - DAY - PAST 27. WADE ia sitting in a doctor's office, VANESSA by his aide, opposite a solemn ONCOLOGIST. Every image taken in by the camera auggeats BAD NEWS: A COMPLEX looking MRI IMAGE of the CIRCULATORY SYSTEM on a BACKLIT VIEWING TABLE. SWEAT STAINS under Wade's arms. Vanessa GRIPPING Wade's hand. Worst of all: the LOOK on the DOCTOR'S FACE. DOCTOR People react to news of terminal cancer differently. DEADPOOL (V.O*) Believe it or not, this xb only the 9th ahittie&t thing that'e ever happened to me* WADE TURNS AND ADDRESSES CAMERA: WADE Stick around. Number 6 ia coming right up. DOCTOR (O.S.) Mr. Wilson. Mr. Wilson I Wade SNAPS OUT OF IT, turning back to the doctor. DOCTOR I want you to take your time to process this. It 'a important not to do anything rash... SMASH CUT TO: EXT. FREEWAY OVERPASS - DAY - PRESENT We're back in the PRESENT. The camera descends on the freeway overpass . . • ...very RASHLY strewn with destroyed motorcycles and S.U.V.'s. DEADPOOL is still FROZEN where we last left him... THUG. Created with ...stabbing his TWO KATANAS through the heart of the final VUTlfl f Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 28. DEADPOOL (V.O.) Now. If I were a two-hundred-fifty pound rancid Back of asshole with a penchant for ruining lives* Where would I hide? Deadpool turns his head ever-so-slightly WITHIN the frozen scene. We follow his gaze... ...to the far shoulder of the freeway, where the final HELMETED MOTORCYCLE ESCORT, the WILY ONE who neatly dodged Deadpool' a bullets f is FROZEN in MID-WHEELIE as he begins to SPEED away. DEADPOOL Binao ■ The scene instantly RAMPS UP TO REGULAR SPEED . The MOTORCYCLE finishes its wheelie, LANDS, and screams AWAY in a cloud of BLUE SMOKE... ...not forward on the freeway, but BACKWARD, into traffic, JAMMED BUMPER-to-BUMPER as far as the eye can see. Deadpool abandons his KATANAS and SPRINTS over to one of the fallen motorcycles - the one in the best shape. He jumps on board and STARTS the bike. DEADPOOL Maximum effort. Deadpool TWISTS the THROTTLE, POPPING a WHEELIE of his OWN and CHASING AFTER the mystery RIDER, The battle has caused various FENDER-BENDERS and MASS PANIC on the freeway. People are backing their vehicles up, trying to pull U-turns, etc., or abandoning their cars altogether. The MYSTERY RIDER WEAVES through this mess at BREAKNECK SPEED. DEADPOOL is hard on his tail, also WEAVING WILDLY. He pulls alongside, and the bikes begin to GLANCE OFF one another. The mystery rider HURTLES toward a SEDAN'S BUMPER. At the last second, he LIFTS his front wheel and drives up OVER the HOOD, WINDSHIELD, and ROOF. He LAUNCHES HIMSELF and his BIKE OVER the RAILING of the freeway and OFF the SIDE.,. . . .PLUMMETING DOWN to a curving elevated FREEWAY passing underneath at another angle. Created with n nitro^'professional download the fiw trial onlkra at n fropdTcwini /p ra f e b a o n a I 29. DEADPOOL does the same, launching off a PRIUS and... ...PLUNGING down onto the SAME freeway BELOW. Deadpool and his target are immediately BUFFETED by oncoming vehicles FLYING at them at tremendous speed. The rider's bike launches off another VEHICLE and LEAPS over a railing again... ...down to the NEXT freeway, where traffic SAILS by in an entirely DIFFERENT direction. Deadpool CHASES. The motorcycles WAIL as they CASCADE down from ONE FREEWAY to the NEXT like CHROME WATERFALLS... Again, Deadpool finds himself breathing down the neck of the mystery rider. He PULLS ALONGSIDE. The two TRADE WICKED BLOWS, preoccupied with each other, failing to spot... ...a WIDE-LOAD HOUSE-ON-THE-BACK-OF-A-TRUCK HURTLING TOWARD them. With nowhere to turn, they LEAP off their bikes, which CARTWHEEL UP and SMASH through the truck's windshield, pinning the DRIVER against his seat. The two adversaries SMASH through a WINDOW of the HOUSE... ...and LAND in a LIVING ROOM full of cheesy FURNITURE. They stand on uncertain legs, look around. Boom! Deadpool TACKLES the mystery rider. As the TRUCK SWERVES down the freeway, the pair gets FLUNG around the house, tumbling into different ROOMS. The swerving of the truck doesn't affect the BRUTALITY of this fight. There is some SERIOUS, BONE-JARRING, BLOOD- LETTING VIOLENCE as Deadpool and the mystery rider... ... spill into a quaint KITCHENETTE, fighting among hanging POTS and PANS. Deadpool smashes the rider's head through the glass window of a RONCO SHOWTIME OVEN. DEADPOOL This is fucked. Up. DEADPOOL I like what they did with the place. Created with M nitro PDr professional download the fra» trial onlfaw at n[*npdf,a>mj ,, profeBa ona I 30, DEADPOOL 'Set it and forget it.' They tumble through a DINING SET and BRAIN themselves on a GAUDY CHANDELIER* They soar into a bathroom, CRUNCHING into a TOILET and MEDICINE CABINET, Pill bottles GO FLYING. DEADPOOL 'S head lands next to a spilled bottle of PAINKILLERS * He notices and POPS a COUPLE. They hurtle into a child's bedroom and wrestle among STUFFED ANIMALS and CHILDREN'S BEDDING. DEADPOOL _I had Gargamel sheets 1 At last, the truck CRASHES into the edge of the freeway and the HOUSE RIPS off its MOORINGS and TUMBLES OVER THE SIDE. Deadpool's entire world goes SPINNING. The house SMASHES onto the next FREEWAY DOWN, and Deadpool and the RIDER are THROWN CLEAR, out a window and onto CONCRETE * The rider SHAKES OFF STARS and RUNS right into oncoming traffic . Deadpool CHASES him. Cars SPIN and CRASH. PEOPLE bail out. The rider draws two PISTOLS, but Deadpool ANKLE-TACKLES him. The PISTOLS go FLYING. Deadpool and the rider each scoop up a pistol. The RIDER opens a car door, grabs a LITTLE BOY, and holds his pistol to the boy's head. DEADPOOL REACTS by... ...opening ANOTHER car door, grabbing a LITTLE GIRL, and holding HIS pistol to HER head. DEADPOOL (looks down, to girl:) Sweet kicks I Heelys? At last, the rider DITCHES the little boy, Deadpool DITCHES the little girl, who SLIDES back away on her HEELYS, terrified. Created with n nitro^'professional down lend the fra» trial online at nrtrapdCaMii^Hxafesakrai 31. The two aim the PISTOLS at ONE ANOTHER. Stare each other down, fingers on triggers. But the rider doesn't notice a SEMI-TRUCK bearing down on him from behind. DEADPOOL This reminds me of my Peepaw. He used to love ice cream. But his doctors wouldn't let him eat it. So whenever anyone had a cone, he'd distract them and take a lick. Y'know, point over their shoulder and say something like... (pauses to time it right) 'Look out behind you I' ON CUE, the rider gets BRAINED in the HELMET from BEHIND by the SIDE-VIEW MIRROR of the SEMI. Deadpool winces. Deadpool DRAGS the rider to the side of the freeway and PROPS him up against the railing. The rider COMES TO. Deadpool looms over him. DEADPOOL Always were a bit of a feeb, Francis . (off rider's reaction) Bells? No? How 'bout now ? Deadpool slowly peels OFF his mask, from the tip of his chin to the top of his head, revealing... ...THE FACE OF THE FORMER WADE WILSON. HE'S NO LONGER A HANDSOME YOUNG MAN. HIS SKIN BEARS LARGE, UNNATURAL SCARS. The camera PUSHES in. FRANCIS (O.S.) Wade WilsonI Well, hello, gorgeous . DEADPOOL I know, like I got bit by a radioactive Shar-Pei. But whose fault is that? (grabs a fistful of Francis's lapel) (MORE) Created with n nitro^'professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 32. DEADPOOL (CONT'D) I've been waiting for this day, Frannie. Like a tweenage boy waits to get up hia first lady pipes, Francis actually LAUGHS * DEADPOOL What's so funny? FRANCIS (from underneath helmet) Nothing. It's just... this reminds me of your Peepaw . Deadpool suddenly notices an enormous SHADOW passing over himself and Francis from BEHIND * He blinks. DEADPOOL Jesus H, Christ in low-rise jeans. Deadpool SPINS just in time to see a MASSIVE CHROME HAND grab him by the scruff of the neck and YANK him BACKWARD. Deadpool WHIPS through the air with sheer, violent FORCE. The action FREEZES AGAIN with him head-over-heels . . . DEADPOOL (V.O.) What'd I tell ya? Number 6! ...in MID-AIR. MATCH CUT TO: INT. APARTMENT - DAY - PAST ...a CLOSE-UP of a Deadpool ACTION FIGURE from 'Wolverine Origins.' Mouth sewn shut. Blades implanted into the wrists. In the exact same POSE we just saw the real Deadpool . HADE (O.S.) A little piece of me curled up and died the day this came out. We PULL OUT to reveal that Wade is referring NOT to the action figure, but to WHAM! 'S 'Music From the Edge of Heaven' LP, which he is now holding. He tosses the LP into a near-full TRASH CAN, right on TOP of the Deadpool action figure. Created with n nitro^'professional down lend the frw trial onlfaie at niUopcff.com/prcifeBEi ona I • puno jlv dxqs s?qq ujrnq, * * • sxuad is qnoqiXM -[jxxfi 9oju p q.aaui ■ ■ *qounui-^Dtij ^ Buxaq doq.s oq. :up^[d p pun ^J^q. dod is qq/p/fc ajjx axoqw Aui Butujoui A^aAa dti ua^oA sa,i q,nq ••• # ayxiow qTFM eAnpsanj,, XT 12 °^ •jjnq-s exq qBnoaqi 6uto£ sdoq.e ep^w • q^noqqrA satx W3D noA sBuxqq aqi XTV 'irreaq ptre J 3^p^sojd 'eBunx 'jsatx Am ut A^uo bxv sjoumi aqi, *q.q6x:r aj^no^ i9AT^TSOd ButAp^o qxioqn Afs oop aqi p,q.eqM VSS3NVA teanoA u^qq. dn pe^onj eaoui Axx^T D T3JO B ^3TI *qx I up* i 'on 30VM iaq.se} p^q jtioA paxTPl ^qdupo YSS3NVA eTqq, xi^ papT Aup BAeq nojt : 03110X3 'aq,q>appu:rag easeo} apPM •auoxB qjax leaq s,q.pqj; •}[upg utoo Baaq.35 aq^appuaag sjqq. q.oB i uaqA bp/* I aaaqw jaqinama^ I (s3(Oox) •qq.pap spa BUTJids gpx q.daoxa •fiuTunaxo buxjds p ©^TT •naaaad asn aaHsnno jo saovnova 'sanooan 'saaoio MONS 'Si3d flHZ OHZ *S3Hn9ia HOIIDV :a6pq:refi aqq, o^ut roaqi BuTssoq. 'suoTssaseod AxPX^ow sxq qfinojqq. sqjTs afl *eaAxaqe sjq jjo treaxo 30VM * saqo^PM Ax^aquios YSS3KVA • ut q.T pauoqd AxTPq.oq. Aax^fipTH *q.ujod uoTq.puiex DXS ajaqq. q,eox tureqM umqx^ aqq. spa q,pqj, aavM Created with EE trM nitro PDF "professional dovmknd the fra» trial onlfaie at. nitropdf.aom^wofesata™! 34, VANESSA One outta three ain't bad, WADE I'd aay it. Then I'd forget it, all before that first pop tart was down- 'Til just the other day, I realized... One: there 'd be no more Pop Tarts. Two: Shit probably gave me cancer. And Three: VANESSA ( nods , knowing ) You'd have to say goodbye to the girl-without-the-penis . WADE You're not watching me die. You'll thank me later- When the me you remember * * . is me me. VANESSA Fine* But if by some miracle you make it through this , . . WADE I'll boom-box 'Careless Whisper' under your window. Ridgeley's tight as a pussy on that one* Vanessa holds our her pinkie. Deal? Wade 'shakes' it with her own. Like the day they first met. VANESSA There is someone I want you to meet before I go. Wade raises an eyebrow. Vanessa practically JUMPS him* Flips OFF the LIGHT with her foot. BLACK. WADE {O.S.) Big fan of your work, Mr. Maguire. FADE UP ON: EXT. INDIAN SLUM - DAY - PAST WADE, disheveled, unshaven, sits outside a tiny Pseudo-Pranic 'Healing Center' in BANGALORE, INDIA* Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the ffft» trial onlfaia at nffrnpdfaxHfi^rcifaBB on a I 35. Reading Mitch Albom's 'TUESDAYS WITH MORRIE , ' In HINDI: 'Mangalavara Morrie Ke Satha.' A SHADY -LOOKING MAN pokes his head out, then motions Wade in. INT. 'HEALING CENTER' - DAY - PAST WADE submits to horrifying indignities inside, where a ONE- EYED OLD MAN strings a SNAKE up by its neck, then SLICES OPEN its BELLY from mouth to tail* The BLOOD and RUNOFF gushes down into Wade's WAITING MOUTH, WADE GAGS and RETCHES. EXT. CHINESE FARM - NIGHT - PAST WADE continues with his futile guest, now on a farm outside SHAOSHAN, CHINA. 'Zhouer Xiangyue Morrie' peeks out of his backpack. Wade's health has clearly DECLINED. He is kneeling, bent over a SMALL FIRE. An old PEASANT WOMAN tosses VARIOUS exotic WEEDS /HERBS /STALKS /LEAVES onto the fire, one-by-one. Wade INHALES the SMOKE, He COUGHS VIOLENTLY, EYES WATERING, SUFFERING INTENSELY. DOCTOR (O.S.) (sing-song) Proximo I Next ! INT. GUADALAJARAN WAITING ROOM - DAY - PAST WADE is now even more DESPERATE . Among the MOST DESPERATE, He sits in a pathetic muzak- filled WAITING ROOM in GUADALAJARA, MEXICO, Reading 'MARTES CON MI VIE JO PROFESOR DE MORRIE.' Wearing a SOMBRERO, Wade turns to the sweet ELDERLY COUPLE sitting next to him, ekes out a smile. WADE (pulls out Spanish-English electronic translator) De donde eres? ELDERLY WOMAN Boca Raton. Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the frw trial online at nffropdF.HKim^rofe'BEi ona I 36. WADE Ah. The fancy part of Mexico. (beat) Cancer? ELDERLY MAN Stage 4. WADE Toughest part of the Tour de France. Very hilly. DOCTOR (O.S. ) (sing-song) Proximo! Next! A MOTHER and her stoic young SON sign in with the RECEPTIONIST. The boy has lost all his HAIR. RECEPTIONIST No cheques de viajero. No pesos. Cash . Americano . In . . . advance . She hands the haunted boy a cardboard BOX filled with CHUPACHUPS (lollipops). The boy takes one. Then reaches for a SECOND. NURSE (O.S.) Uno chupachup, por favor I A NURSE has walked into the waiting room just long enough to chastise the boy before checking a CHART. NURSE Senor... Abe Solomon? ABE and his WIFE get up. The nurse motions for Mrs, Solomon to stay in the waiting room. ABE (to Wade) Good luck to you, young man. Wade, for one time and one time only, is genuinely SINCERE: WADE Good luck to you . Abe gives his wife a kiss, lovingly rubs her cheek. And follows the nurse. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fiw trial onlfaie at. nilropdfasm^Hofesato™! 37. INT, OPERATING ROOM - DAY - PAST ABE lies on a very UNSANITARY operating table . His shirt is off. A MAN with a pock-marked face stands over him in a white lab coat with blue-stitched cursive writing: 'Dr. Delgado . ' 'Doctor' Delgado pokes and prods with his fingers, as if Abe's mid-section is yellow Play-Doh. DOCTOR Buenos dias, Senor Abe. Voy a llegar dentro de tu cuerpo. ABE I'm sorry. No hablo espanol, doc. The doctor snaps on rubber gloves. Covers Abe's eyes with one hand. Then surreptitiously reaches down into a BUCKET of CHICKEN INNARDS hidden at his feet. The doctor's hand plunges 'inside' Abe's chest* BLOOD spatters the linoleum floors. DOCTOR De que se cure! The doctor holds SMELLING SALTS under Abe's nose. Abe SPRINGS UP to the sight of the doctor's gloved hand CLUTCHING a huge, bloody 'TUMOR. ' DOCTOR Senor Abe, you are cured. {tosses tumor and glove) Proximo I Next 1 A dazed Abe shuffles out f replaced shortly by... . * .WADE, Dr. Delgado almost FLINCHES at the sight of this decidedly dangerous -looking man. The NURSE hands over a chart r and the doctor regains his composure and SMILE. DOCTOR Senor Wilson! The nurse exits. Wade eyes the doctor. Eyes the situation slowly. Then CLOSES the door behind himself. INT. WAITING ROOM - DAY - PAST The MUZAC still plays. The little BOY feeds the remainder of his CHUPACHUP to a CAT lurking under his chair. ^ Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBaonal 38, Then: WADE (O.S.) (sing-song) Proximo 1 Next! The NURSE reappears and leads the MOTHER and her BOY down the hall to the operating room. She OPENS the door and immediately lets out a CRY, stabbing out her arm to prevent the mother and boy from seeing that,** DOCTOR DELGADO is lying shirtless on the operating table: WADE has one hand firmly CLAMPED over the doctor's mouth,.* •••and the other BURIED past the wrist in the doctor's CHEST. Wade is sucking on TWO Kiwi Strawberry Chupachups. Wade pulls out his hand, in which he holds the doctor's STILL- BEATING HEART. Wade's eyes are LIT UP with menace. WADE All better. (shows her his lollipops) Cool if I took dos Chupachups? DISSOLVE TO: EXT. VANESSA'S APARTMENT - DAY - PAST WADE, a shell of his former self, watches an oblivious, lonesome VANESSA through the window of her first-floor apartment . At last, he sheepishly drags himself to the front door. He squares his shoulders, trying to muster his courage: WADE Maximum effort. But try as he might, he can't make himself knock. He turns heel. And SLINKS AWAY . INT. SISTER MARGARET'S - NIGHT - PAST Just another night at SISTER MARGARET'S WAYWARD SCHOOL FOR GIRLS. A CROWD cheers as FLEX and BOOTHE ARM-WRESTLE over two LIT BLOW-TORCHES. Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the fram trial online at nffwpdfoc-om/p rotes si ona I 39. WADE is too exhausted even to notice. He's bellied up to the bar, resigned to his fate. PATCH leans in: PATCH Someone needs a blow job. And a shower. Though courtesy calls for the latter first. WADE Three shots of Patron Silver. And a cure to terminal cancer. Tell ya what, Patch. Make it the whole bottle. Put it on Weasel's tab. WEASEL (already approaching) Dickbag says what? WADE You're about to be... (turns, checks deadpool board) ...twenty-eight-hundred dollars richer . WEASEL (excited) Shut. Upl Woohool That's awe- (goes to high five, realizes ) *-ful. You're that sick? Wade swigs from the bottle. WADE And to think Amy Winehouse becomes a free agent. SMASH CUT TO: EXT. LONDON - NIGHT - PAST AMY WINEHOUSE is piggybacking some DUDE in a fedora outside a London RAVE. She drunkenly knocks his fedora over his eyes, causing him to TRIP. The two FACE-PLANT. SMASH CUT BACK TO: Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 40. INT. SISTER MARGARET'S - NIGHT - PAST Out of nowhere, a Crispin-Glover-like RECRUITER appears at the bar on the other aide of WEASEL. RECRUITER (to Weasel) Can you please excuse us? WEASEL Who the fuck are you? The recruiter hands Weasel a FIFTY DOLLAR BILL* WEASEL Pleasure to meet you, President Grant * The recruiter sits next to Wade. RECRUITER Wade Wilson? Wade up-and-downs him. He's wearing ALL BLACK. WADE You forget your sickle? RECRUITER My employer offers you his deepest sympathies for your illness. We've kept tabs on you, Mr. Wilson. Our records show you're a fighter. And not just on behalf of Uncle Sam, impressive as your service was. Do you want to die here without a whimper? Wade stares. RECRUITER Or do you want to be a super-hero ? EXT. FREEWAY OVERPASS - DAY - PRESENT We rejoin DEADPOOL in the PRESENT, FROZEN in mid-tumble on the freeway, a big, CHROME FIST YANKING him away from FRANCIS by the SCRUFF of the neck, DEADPOOL (V*0*) Let's pro-con this super-hero thing* Always been kind of a list guy, • . Created with n nitro^'professional download the fra» trial onlfaw at n[*npdf,a>mj ,, profeBa ona I 41. We ramp up to REGULAR SPEED . Deadpool is TOSSED unceremoniously through the air onto concrete. DEADPOOL (V.O.) Super-heroes pull down a ton of ass: Definite pro* Local dry- cleaning discounts. Lucrative movie career* Pro* Pro* Standing over him is a TOWERING SILHOUETTE that both BLOTS OUT the sun and REFLECTS it blindingly* DEADPOOL (V*0,) On the con side: Super-heroes? Fucking teacher's pets* The camera rises from foot to forehead... COLOSSUS Come on, man, I can hear you, .••of the X-Men's COLOSSUS . A GOOD-NATURED GIANT with CHROME METAL FOR SKIN. BIG AS A BARN. OTHER-WORLDLY STRONG. Also, Russian. No sense of humor whatsoever. CHIN JUTTING . FISTS ON HIPS. The picture of squeaky-clean EARNESTNESS. DEADPOOL Colossus! COLOSSUS Deadpool. I need you to come quietly . A beat. 'Quietly*' Deadpool can't suppress a tiny nasal stream of LAUGHTER. DEADPOOL I'll bet the halls of your high school were very well monitored* COLOSSUS I'll use force if necessary. DEADPOOL You... brown-nosing beef-wit. You big, chrome cock-bobber! You're really gonna fuck this up for me?! (re: Francis) You know I don't go at someone this hard unless they've got it coming! Besides, no one's getting hurt! Created with .PDF* n nitro professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBBonal 42. On cue, BEHIND Deadpool, a CRASHED CAR that's TEETERING on the next^higher freeway FALLS DOWN to this freeway - BOOM! From inside the car, the DRIVER MOANS, in PAIN, Deadpool slowly turns around to LOOK, then turns back. DEADPOOL You've heard the whole make-an- omelette, break-some-eggs bit7 FRANCIS That was my line! COLOSSUS Wade, you showed great potential, DEADPOOL Yeah, I read my report cards. COLOSSUS With qualities like yours, you could have joined us. Been a super- hero . DEADPOOL Tell ya what* The day I decide to become a crime -fighting shit- swizzler who rooms with 44 other little whiners at the Neverland mansion of some creepy old bald Heavens -Gate-looking mother- fucker... on th a t day... I'll send your shiny, happy asa a friend request. 'Til then, I'm gonna do what I came here to. Either that or slap the bitch outta you. {off Colossus's frown) That count as quietly? COLOSSUS I like you, Wade, you're funny. I mean, other people I admire think you're funny, so even though I don't get you, I trust their opinion. The point is, this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you. DEADPOOL No fucking shit, Charlene, I 'ma pound your ass. (raises fists) Put 'em up, puss-in-boots. ri nitro ppr professional download the frw trial onifaie at nffrnpdfaxHfi^rcifaBB on a I 43. DEADPOOL (CONT'D) ^ Francis, I hope you're watching, Francis. .? But FRANCIS has taken the opportunity and SCRAMMED. Deadpool turns back to Colossus with a LOOK that could KILL: DEADPOOL That does it. DEADPOOL BUM-RUSHES Colosaus and POUNDS him across the face with a brutal fist... CLANG... ...instantly BREAKING his own WRIST. DEADPOOL Ooooo-rlando Jones. Deadpool fires an UPPERCUT with his OTHER FIST... BANG... ...BREAKING that wrist, too. DEADPOOL Gah. Deadpool backs off Colossus and holds up two little limp wrists like an effeminate boxer. DEADPOOL I promise. This gets worse for you. Colossus SIGHS. Deadpool CIRCLES him. DEADPOOL (re: useless wrists) All the dinosaurs feared the T-Rex. Deadpool abandons the use of his arms and throws a ROUNDHOUSE KICK at Colossus. He... CRACK... ...BREAKS HIS OWN ANKLE. It's suddenly BENT at an entirely INAPPROPRIATE ANGLE. Deadpool GRIMACES as he tries to BEND his ankle back to straight with two already damaged hands. DEADPOOL You're on my last nerve. The ankle turns in a FULL CIRCLE. CRAAACK. Now it's headed in a DIFFERENT direction... just as WRONG. So he starts to HOP. Created with .PDF* rM nitro PDr professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 44. DEADPOOL I'd do 'Just a fleah wound!' from Holy Grail, but I can't be that guy. COLOSSUS You have the right to remain silent. And I really wish you would. DEADPOOL Never- I B00M1 The word isn't even out of Deadpool's mouth when Colossus HITS him with a RIGHT HOOK so HARD, so DEVASTATING, that Deadpool's chin leads his body in a TWIST as blinding as a twirling figure skater. Deadpool's VERTEBRAE CRACK like Styrofoam bubbles from neck to coccyx. He bites asphalt, dazed. Colossus PICKS HIM UP like a bag of flour and HEAVES him into one of the wrecked TRUCKS, FACE-FIRST. SMASH I Deadpool WRITHES on the ground like an earthworm with a hook through it. Colossus grabs Deadpool by the BUSTED ANKLE with both hands, SPINS in CIRCLES like he's performing a HAMMER THROW. . . ...and WHIPS him into a BUS. CRUNCH 1 Deadpool now lies MOTIONLESS/ SPREAD-EAGLED on the concrete. Colossus walks over and pulls out a MODIFIED SET OF HANDCUFFS. He slaps ONE CUFF on his own wrist... and the OTHER on Deadpool's. Then Colossus raises his arm and CARRIES Deadpool by the cuffs . Deadpool dangles in mid-air by the wrist. He realizes what's happened: DEADPOOL Dead or alive. You're coming with me. COLOSSUS You'll recover, Wade. You always do. Created with n nitro^'professional down lend the ffft» trial onlfaie at nitropdf.com/profeBEiona I 45. DEADPOOL (looks around) Not on your watch.** Deadpool SUDDENLY executes an AMAZING maneuver, quickly KICKING OFF Colossus 'a torso with his one good foot and SWINGING in a circle until he HANGS over the EDGE of the FREEWAY RAILING. There is still one more freeway BELOW this one, some forty feet down. Before Colossus can react, Deadpool WHIPS OUT a KNIFE... ... AND STARTS CUTTING OFF HIS OWN ARM ABOVE THE CUFF ON HIS WRIST . COLOSSUS (dry-heaves) Oh, man I Why! Deadpool keeps CUTTING. It's more difficult, GRISLY work than he first realized, but by the time Colossus reaches with his other fist to stop him..* ...he cuts THROUGH... ...leaving Colossus cuffed to a SEVERED hand and wrist. THE NOW ONE-HANDED DEADPOOL FALLS BACKWARD OFF THE FREEWAY * * . ...toward the freeway BELOW, where a FLAT-BED TRUCK speeds by at EIGHTY MILES AN HOUR. He LANDS right in the BED of the truck. On the SMACK, we*.* SMASH CUT TO: INT. WORKSHOP - NIGHT - PAST The PAST AGAIN. A sickly WADE, covered only by a FLIMSY HOSPITAL GOWN, is SHOVED BACKWARD onto a STRETCHER and WHEELED through an old HOSPITAL WARD. The 'Workshop,' as Wade's new home is affectionately called, has been converted from this old ward into a working LABORATORY. WADE is being wheeled through a vast room containing two rows of tall individual 'tents,' each containing an experimental SUBJECT, Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the foa» trial onlfaie at nitropdf.com/profeB5ional 46, A FELLOW PATIENT, a pathetic, terrified little man named WORM, is wheeled past Wade, restrained on another STRETCHER. Worm briefly locks eyes with Wade, but quickly moves on by. The tents are illuminated by BLINDING overhead lights. And filled with GRUESOMELY INTIMIDATING MEDICAL EQUIPMENT* Wade is wheeled into the particular tent that is his new home. The THREE FIGURES who were pushing Wade now DUMP him from the stretcher onto a CHROME OPERATING TABLE. They LOOM over him, roughly STRAPPING him down. WADE My first request? A warmer table. (shivers) And warmer hands, fellas. Wade DOUBLE-TAKES at the sight of the two forearms /hands clamped to his left wrist. They're not f lesh-and-blood, but ROBOTIC APPENDAGES, attached above the elbow to GARRISON KANE, a sadistic male orderly. Kane also has robotic prosthetic legs and a bionic EYE. WADE Lose your sense-of-humor with all the other parts? Forcing Wade's right arm down is SLUGGO, a superhumanly sized and muscled GOON, running 6 '9", 400 pounds easy. WADE And you're the brains? A THIRD orderly has been overseeing the other two, a wiry little anger-management candidate named WYRE. There's an UNLIT MATCHSTICK protruding from Wyre's teeth at all times. It's his idea of a TOOTHPICK, and he occasionally replaces it from a MATCH-BOX he keeps in his shirt pocket. WADE { re ! match ) Choad substitute? Wyre THROTTLES Wade around the Adam's apple. WYRE Shut the fuck up. Wyre magically spools INORGANIC THREAD from the TIPS of his FINGERS, tying Wade's NECK tight to the table* Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the fra» trial onlhw at nitropdf.com/profeBEional 47. WADE Fine, But you'll tell me when I'm a super- hero? AJAX (O.S.) Sure we will, Wade. The other three men RECEDE from the tent, replaced by AJAX, the face of the Workshop, a highly unsettling man - whip- smart, tightly coiled, with cool, dead blue eyes, WADE Can I expect turndown servi- ? BOOM! Ajax violently GAGS Wade with a length of SURGICAL TUBING, tying it so tightly under the table that Wade's head is perfectly IMMOBILIZED. AJAX You're a talker. Wade's eyes are suddenly wide. WTP? AJAX Wade, my name is Ajax, I manage the Workshop* This speech used to ^% be full of euphemisms like 'You may 1 feel some discomfort,' and 'This might hurt a little,' But I've grown blunt. Ajax SHARPENS a scalpel. AJAX The Workshop is a private institution tasked with turning reclamation projects like yourself into men of extraordinary abilities. If you think cancer cures painlessly, you're wrong. If you think super-human powers are acquired painlessly, wrong. Ajax touches Wade's skin with the end of the scalpel, pressing here and there... just SHY of hard enough to draw blood. AJAX You've heard the whole make-an- omelette, break-some-eggs bit? I'm about to hurt you, Wade. The kind of hurt I can't describe and you can't prepare for. You're gonna feel it your cells. In your heart. (MORE) Craatedwith <* nitro^'professional down lend the fra# trial orJbte at nitrQpdf.com/profeBBi ona I 48. AJAX (CONT'D) It's cruel stuff. It is* And there's no way out for you* No secret you can tell me to stop. No soft spot in my heart to appeal to. The facts are. You're gonna lie there* And I'm gonna torture you stupid . Ajax starts to TURN AWAY, but stops* One more thing* What's the ad? 'I'm not just the president. I'm a client?' I once lay where you lie* The Workshop used a microscopic torch to cauterize every nerve ending in my body* Imagine what that was like. But thanks to the procedure, I no longer feel pain* Shit. .. (toothy smile) ***I no longer feel anything. Wade reacts by SAYING something - made completely GARBLED and UNINTELLIGIBLE by the surgical tubing in his mouth* Ajax stares. Wade REPEATS it. Ajax suddenly uses the scalpel to SLICE the surgical tubing. It SNAPS to either side, FREEING Wade to TALK. Ajax smiles WITHOUT opening his mouth this time. Then walks out of the tent. Outside the tent, Ajax hesitates, then can't help but check his teeth in the reflection of a chrome tray* Made you lookl Hey, is Ajax your real name? 'Cause it sounds suspiciously made up. What's it really? Steve? Mark? Todd? Kyle? Ajax finds himself staring at KANE, SLUGGO, and WYRE in the larger ward. Wyre chews his MATCH with interest. AJAX WADE Got something in your teeth. WADE (O.S.) WADE (O.S.) Larry? Elliot? d own lend the fra» trial anlbte at. nitmpdf.com/profeBEional Ajax almost turns around, rising to Wade's bait, then thinks better of it * AJAX (to Wyre) Pull down his mirrors. We take WADE'S POINT-OF-VIEW as KANE, SLUGGO, and WYRE re- enter frame above him. . . ..•holding outrageously creepy medical tools. One looks suspiciously like a CIRCULAR-BLADED DELI HEAT SLICER* WADE I'll take the pastrami on pumpernickel . Wyre turns ON the slicer, which makes that familiar WHINE* WADE (a la the Verizon ads) Am I a super-hero now? The slicer lowers toward camera, Wade SCREAMS, and we begin. . . INT. WORKSHOP - NIGHT/DAY - MONTAGE - PAST ...a MONTAGE of Wade's treatments in the workshop**. ♦..set to the sentimental notes of JOHN DENVER'S inspirational classic, 'I WANT TO LIVE. * Verses like this**. JOHN DENVER Have you gazed out on the ooean? Seen the breaching of a whale? Have you watched the dolphins frolic in the foam? ...juxtaposed with HARROWING VIGNETTES of KANE, SLUGGO, WYRE, and AJAX experimenting on WADE to within an inch of his life . . . ...as he GASPS, CLAWS, SCREAMS BLOODY MURDER* Wade is INJECTED with NEEDLES as long as car antennae. OPENED UP by appendages of Kane's that look like giant DENTIST ' S TOOLS. DUNKED into thick, molasses-like LIQUID. 49. WHEELED down the ward, past the tormented man named WORM* Created with .PDF* n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBBonal 50. PULLED and YANKED by contraptions that would have shamed the Spanish Inquisition. SAWED . COMPRESSED . SLICED . DICED . SLAP-CHOPPED . BLED. SCARRED, JOHN DENVER I want to live, I want to grow. I want to see, I want to know. I want to share what I can give. I want to be*.* I want to live! We also see SHORT, ULTRA-FAST MINI -MONTAGES of simpler medical images - liquid plunging into syringes , surgical tubing tying tight, scalpels slicing, needles sewing, staple guns puncturing, veins throbbing - which punctuate the vignettes, implying the PASSAGE of TIME. During the vignettes, Wade keeps gamely asking his tormentors the same question, with disturbingly less strength and energy each times WADE Am I a super-hero now? (later) How 'bout now? (later) Am I a super-hero now? Now? JOHN DENVER I want to be... I want to live! At last, Wade is laid back down on his chrome table, not unlike when he first arrived at the workshop, only now in QUIET DARKNESS, and WITHOUT ANY RESISTANCE whatsoever. WADE (distant, meek, in the dark) Can you hear me now? To finish the sequence, we take Wade's POINT-OF-VIEW again. A KINDLY- looking DOCTOR enters the room and gazes down on him. The doctor is almost avuncular, sporting thick glasses and a protruding belly. He gently brushes the hair off Wade's forehead. Created with M nitro^professional download the fiw trial onlfaia at nS-fcnpdTcDm/prcifeBEi ona I 51. DOCTOR You can rest now. Rest. WADE Thanks . . . Doc < Wade's eyelids FLUTTER, then CLOSE, plunging us into BLACK. INT. WORKSHOP - NIGHT - PAST AJAX, GARRISON KANE, SLUGGO, and WYRE push WORM on a stretcher through the Workshop, in between the rows of tents. WORM Kill me. I can't go on like this. P-please? AJAX Worm, I'm the only one allowed to give up on you. Suddenly, a VOICE calls out from a passing tent: WADE (0*S.) ip, Worml H he be? Name like Francis . Ajax is very subtly SURPRISED. WHAT did Wade just say? Fuck him up, Worml How tough can WADE is INSIDE his tent. Strapped to his table. Talking nice and LOUD NOW: WADE That's right! He got 'Ajax' off a dish-washing liquid 1 Legal name's Francis. F-R-A-N-C^I~Shit? 1 Wade is suddenly addressing AJAX, who has ENTERED Wade's tent. Ajax's expression tells us all we need to know about the validity of Wade's claim. AJAX and the 'FRANCIS' from the FREEWAY. . , ...are ONE and the SAME* With as much freedom of motion as he has in one hand, Wade WAVES a STUB of PAPER at Francis. WADE Dry-cleaning tag, Francis. Snagged it off your lab coat, (beat) FYI. I may be able to get you a discount . 1 Created with .PDF* n nitro professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 52. CLOSE-UP on the tag, which reads 'FREEMAN, FRANCIS, ' WADE Here's the problem with round-the- clock torture* You can't really step it up from there. I figured, why behave? Whatever. , . Francis. . . does to me can't get any worse. AJAX la that what you think? WADE Yes. Francis. That's what I think. SMASH CUT TO; INT. WORKSHOP - NIGHT - PAST GARRISON KANE, SLUGGO, and WYRE finish attaching multiple ELECTRODES to WADE's head and chest. Wade is now STRAPPED to a HOSPITAL BED that's entirely ENCASED in a large CAPSULE of PLEXIGLAS. The top half of the capsule is hinged to one side, OPEN, allowing the orderlies access to Wade. AJAX supervises: AJAX The idea for this recently came to me. I don't have a name for it. Various WIRES and TUBES run out of the capsule... ...connected to OXYGEN TANKS, OXYGEN DIALS, and a MONITOR that tracks BRAIN-WAVES and HEART-RATE. AJAX The trick is to lower the oxygen concentration in Wade's air to the exact point he feels like he's suffocating. If his brain waves slow, meaning he's about to pass out, we turn up the 02. If his heart rate slows , meaning he's able to catch his breath, we turn it back down. And then we leave him. Right . There . WADE Urn. What? Created with n nitro-Vofessional down lend the frw trial onlfara at nitr0pdf.com/profeBEi ona I *WV3H0S uaAa J.o 'xivi oq. jtp q£noua qou s^ajxaqji 'SdSVO Bq.p:radeap auiooaq sqq.pa;xq gth •ajjx Bfq JO OTUFd aqq. jjo eq^qfiT? apPM ( t aoxAap sjq saureu 'papj iqfiTjq) 'X^oq qound p ut pjnj, {sa-ptomp) xvrv •shvos ai.va-j,H¥aH sth 'motiyhs pup XHOHS sao^B 6uTqq.pa:rq s,appj4 "IT* J Axmoxs stptp uaBAxo aqj; 'SSIH 6uox P JPaq aM ■apTSUT siaAa^E so JSMox oq aoxiNOW am uo sfloxina s^xq pup 'jhdii q-T SHOOT 'aasolD einsdPD aqq jo JTPq doq. aqq. gButms XVI?V ipua^aaA aqq, AoCua •puTiu uj aexa 6uTqq.auios q.06 aA # aM •Axioa q^uoa 'eajoqsep 01 JiaMsup oq. aApq p,i ^ng "axoqssp up noA XIPO P/I *6uTqq.ou a;r,nojt *s;i33[ooq ux daap djH *©An6 pzzjd dn SuTq ,pag •a6:reqosTp axqpJOUoqsTCl *xioX ■oaaq-^adns p noA But^pih sj^a Xtrcqq. XTT3- 8 nox £q>:red q.sapppg aqj; * aoTOA BTq BJ3AOX pup apPM ^bao eupax xpCv •BTqq. ajojaq Azpjio spa i aavM 'SH3AIHS Anpn^op 0£>9ms 1YJ.3W DIXaHXSOtfd qq."fM axnsdPO aqi SdVX H0SIHHV3 •Atsno^ofiTA qoqpui eiq BuTAaqo 'saxTuis SHAM • s jpajt * # uTAPqaqsTUi sdaa^ uosxTM ,:t W jt jo 'bAhq 'sanoq Ag -^uauioui q.pqq. uodn eaAoadurp aoTAap sjqx •upui oq, uwotn[ oxupd ajaAas q.eoui aqq. jo q.uauioui p BaonpuT 6uTpjPoqjaq.PM xvrv Created with n ^^professional d own lend tha fra» trial on! km at nitr0pdf.com/profeBBional 54. But Wade gathers himself long enough to MOUTH one silent word to Ajax; WADE Fran-cis - Wade's resolve vanishes with the rest of the oxygen, until he's merely making pathetic '0' f s with his mouth, like a PISH OUT OF WATER* DEADPOOL (V.O,) My fourth shittiest moment* The Punch Bowl, And if you think I'm losing my shit 'cause I can't breathe. You're only half right* Ajax appears to be looking at Wade. But we RACK FOCUS to reveal he's looking at his REFLECTION in the Flexiglas lid, checking for stuff between his teeth, DEADPOOL (V+0*) See, if Francis is able to see his reflection, . . The camera SWINGS around to Wade's POINT-OF-VIEW of Ajax through the glass... ...and then RACKS FOCUS to WADE's REFLECTED FACE . SCARRED. RAVAGED. And perfectly visible to him one foot away. DEADPOOL (V.O*) You know what they say. You always remember your first time, * . Wade throws back his head in a SILENT SCREAM. EXT. /INT. HIGH-RISE - DAY - PRESENT Back in the PRESENT, a beautiful, gleaming new GLASS HIGH- RISE dominates the downtown SKYLINE* We're behind the MYSTERY RIDER from the freeway chase as he STRIDES UP the front steps, motorcycle HELMET under his arm. The rider ENTERS the building through the massive revolving front doors onto a a STUNNING multi-level ATRIUM, full of fountains and hanging sculptures. Various EMPLOYEES suddenly snap to attention, nod deferentially, and greet the rider WARMLY as he passes. He rides a GLASS ELEVATOR to the building's fortieth story PENTHOUSE . . . Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fiw trial onlfaie at. nitropdf.oom^HOHisata™! 55. ...and we REVERSE ANGLE to see him emerge from the opening elevator doors. The rider is indeed AJAX, blue eyes twinkling , dark hair HATTED down over his forehead. He gazes out over a pristine penthouse LOBBY. Striding forward to meet him are WYRE, SLUGGO, and GARRISON KANE, no longer wearing lab coats, dressed positively CORPORATE. Wyre BEAMS. WYRE Welcome home, Boss-man. SMASH CUT TO: INT. /EXT. DEADPOOL'S LAIR - AFTERNOON - PRESENT And by LAIR, we mean mid-city DUPLEX. Borderline ghetto. Semi- furnished, 'first apartment' quality: futons and torchiere lamps* Stained carpet, currently being swept by a roaming ROOMBA. IKEA. . - everywhere . An old WOMAN - late seventies - purple floral dress with lace frill - sits on a ratty couch, where the typical old woman might KNIT. Instead, this old woman takes out a wicked- looking pair of BOX-CUTTERS and lays waste to a BIG CARDBOARD BOX from the Swedish furniture maker - the 'UMSTADT SHELVING UNIT. ' Once the box is destroyed, she lays out its components and tools on the coffee table... . . .made more difficult by the fact that she is completely BLIND. This is Deadpool's roommate, BLIND AL* Suddenly, Blind Al's KEEN EAR picks up a faint, telltale sound: DRIPPING. She cocks her head to LISTEN. ANGLE ON: THE FRONT YARD. Dirt. No grass. '93 Chevy Avon up on BLOCKS. An exhausted DEADPOOL is slumped against his own front door. Red suit. Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own lend the fia» trial onJfera at nitropdf.com/profeB5ional 56. No mask. No right ARM* BLOOD dripping from the stump - plop, plop, plop - onto the stoop. THE LIVING ROOM. Blind Al shakes her head. Stands up in comfy creme nursing shoes. Grabs her red-tipped CANE. And totters toward the front door. • * ...when she is TRIPPED by the passing ROOMBA. DEADPOOL (O.S.) (from outside) Let's get ready to Rooooooomba! BLIND AL (under breath) Ass -hat. Al SWINGS her cane angrily, again and again, trying to hit the robotic vacuum, which moves happily just out of reach. She manages to rise to her knees and stretch out for the front door, when... DEADPOOL SPRINGS it open from outside. SLAMMING it into her HEAD. Blind Al goes down again. Morning , roomie ! {sniffs} Fuck- This place reeks like old lady pants. BLIND AL (still supine) Yes. I'm old. I wear pantsuits. DEADPOOL But you're no lady. DEADPOOL is SPLAYED OUT on a white futon, MOANING, nursing his horrifying wound. ANGLE ON: DEADPOOL SMASH CUT TO: LATER* BLIND AL (O.S) Bactine? Created with download the fre» trial on! hub at n fropdTcwn /p ra fe b a o n a I 57. DEADPOOL (dripping sarcasm) Yup. Bactine should do it. BLIND AL is back on the ratty couch, applying the finishing touches to the shelving unit* BLIND AL Thank Christ I can't see all this Ikea. Blind Al turns the final screw. Sits back, beyond unenthusiastic . BLIND AL Ta. Dah. The shelves look like the Leaning Tower of Fiza in shitty white particle board. Deadpool TOSSES an IKEA CATALOGUE on top. The Umstadt COLLAPSES. BLIND AL I wish I'd never heard of Craig's List. DEADPOOL ^\ And I quote: 'Looking for ' roommate. Blind to life's imperfections. Must be good with hands . ' Or wouldya rather 1 build furniture and you pay rent? BLIND AL Why such a douche? DEADPOOL Let's recap. That fucker who turned me into this ass-ugly monster... the one I've been waiting five fucking years for... slipped through my arm today. Arm . Deadpool holds up his stump. A little infant ARM is emerging off it. Yes. Deadpool can GROW BACK LIMBS. DEADPOOL He was my only chance at ever being normal again. Meantime, the girl I love - not you - wouldn't fuck me with your dick. So yeah, things are pretty fucking spectacular. Deadpool straightens a HUNDRED DOLLAR BILL on his leg with **\ one hand and hands it to Al. Created with .PDF* n nitro"* professional download the frw trial onlhie at nffropdfccam/profeEEi ona I 58* DEADPOOL Do me a f ave-y and pick up that Leksvik dresser I've had my eye on. BLIND AL Cocksucker. Deadpool stands. Walks behind the couch , and as he passes the back of Blind Al's head.*. FARTS. DEADPOOL Drive-by. BLIND AL I'm gonna find this 'Craig.' And I'm gonna kill him. INT. DEADPOOL ' S ROOM - AFTERNOON - PRESENT Deadpool uses his new little arm to SLAM SHUT the door to his room. He crashes on his upper BUNK (yes, he has Ikea BUNK BEDS... almost as poorly constructed as that shelving unit) and gazes at his WALL. Stuck to it... with KNIVES... are various Men's Health and GQ HEADLINES devoted to beauty. What a scrawny teenager wishing he were CHARLES ATLAS might have: A VISION BOARD. Front and center: HUGH JACKMAN's Sexiest Man Alive cover. Deadpool pulls a knife out of the board, retrieving an old PHOTOGRAPH of him and Vanessa. In happier times. Wearing Christmas sweaters. Pantless. He stares at it. The knife blade REFLECTS his scarred face. Wade turns the knife so as not to have to look at himself, and the blade REFLECTS the BRIGHT CEILING LAMP into his eyes. Wade's pupils DILATE, and we PUSH all the way IN on them.., ...to BLACK. INT. /EXT. WORKSHOP - NIGHT - PAST Wade's PUPILS CONSTRICT again, to DOTS, and we pull BACK... to his scarred face, covered in flop-sweat, frozen in a rictus of terror. And back FURTHER through the Plexiglas... download the fiw trial ordfra at n fropdTcwini /p ra f e b a o n a I are sdjj 4w *j?jrotrejr 1 j 'iCzros ( m o'A) rrooaavza 'aniWS padd-pi-paaoio '07110:17 ub BJtaaA sq 'paaq.sui 'q.no ^ajj q.,ueeop spaa 'sTq^ oq, uoTq.oaa:i ux q.ne 'TWJ STVId uaBAxo aqj; 'SSIH 'UTbBb pxx aqq. hoci PUB 3S01D pxre 'dn urrq fiti-p:™ qa-pirpj 'UAOp ipaq apaft dajq.s xafv pua ax£ft •oa nu-pxi^ 1*UPTCI xvrv "SSNIia "IflHS q^noui 'oeax^eTT eujBUiair ap?M iaureu An e,q.pqM {jnea g,apBM oq.ur ajadayqA) ■aAfauodaaj XTT^ 8 aa,noA aans a^OTi oj; "uopissnb auo •aHiVaaa 01 aouaqo pftvpurrx axq Butjoabb 'durpj aa-pi ®P*M saqnq. stq jo BnoxJtBA oq, puaq.q.a 'urpq pojd pita a^od 'ea^oepaq joj xoaqo oq. m&^x piia q.ja*[ urrq ujmq> 'urrq dBjtq.sun 'urrq jcsao puaq uam oa^ aqq. bb XDOHS jo ' SELYIS * u"p paddaaq. suaae apaft '3pTq.sqoq.BUi b uo Bufqounui TTTq.s 87 aj^M 'SHAM pua XYTV a^a urpq iaAO fiujpuB^s "HIV jo TOJ-SSNin <3aap bbi{bi aH •:taq,BAJaptm pfaq fitrcaq jaq.je fiujoajjns qBnoq} bb SdSYD apaji •aatiado pub aaHoavitan bt ptt pub*** "'SSIH fiirpjaqq-aB a e^aaaxtq, 'Axuappns 'UTBfia JSYd aq* uj a*, aft "IMOS-HOHna aqi jo*" xvrv •oq. p^aiuoj 3(007 oq, 6tiTqq.auioB noA bat£ oq. a^aq 1 m pjT aqq. dod oq. aAaq q.,uop ©ft os esaoojd B*pqi Buj^buio^tib uo Buj^joa w # i (apBM 04) xvrv *saxpA pua •afiuaqo XTO 'Aapaji ' Aa^psA Aa^aM 3HAM Created with *6S ^^professional dovmknd the free trial onliro at nitrQpdf.com/profeBEi ona I 60. EXT, PARKING LOT - NIGHT - PAST Wyre EXITS the ward for the night and walks across the parking lot- As he starts his car, he SPITS out his habitual matchstick and reaches into his shirt pocket for ANOTHER, * • ...only to realize he's ALL OUT* INT. WORKSHOP - NIGHT - PAST DEADPOOL (V.Q.) But ya did give me something to look forward to**. Back inside the Punch Bowl, Wade OPENS his MOUTH... within which he was HIDING a SINGLE MATCHSTICK, clenched carefully - dryly - between his teeth. He uses his tongue to rotate the RED TIP of the match outward • • . ...then turns his head to one side... .♦.touches the red tip to a metal HINGE on the bed... ...and WHIPS his head from left to right, STRIKING the MATCH. He immediately LOWERS it toward the tiny HOLE in the side of the Punch Bowl through which OXYGEN flows. The flame COMBUSTS the tiny stream of oxygen, IGNITING it in a TRAIL . . . ...back through the TRANSPARENT PLASTIC TUBE that trails outside the Punch Bowl. The flame SNAKES through the COILS of the tube, this way and that, until it reaches the large OXYGEN TANK standing next to the Punch Bowl. A beat, and then... . , .the TANK EXPLODES . The Punch Bowl is BLOWN APART, and the frame of the hospital bed SNAPS in TWO. Out in the ward, the FIREBALL curls outward, spreading from TENT to TENT. BOOM1 BOOM! Other flammable tanks DETONATE. The tents GO UP like ROMAN CANDLES * It's now MASS CHAOS * ALARMS BLARE. Flames LEAP. Smoke BILLOWS. Patients FLEE. Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the frw trial online at nffropdF.HKim^rofe'BEi ona I GARRISON KANE and SLUGGO run down the center of the ward, where they are BLOWN off their feet by a MASSIVE EXPLOSION. SLO-MO on a CURTAIN of FIRE which suddenly DISPERSES from the center out, replaced by the billowing WHITE SMOKE of an OVER- SIZED CHROME FIRE EXTINGUISHER* * . , ..held by AJAX, who STRIDES grimly toward the tent that housed Wade. REGULAR SPEED as he throws back the burning fabric • • . ...and nearly EATS an OXYGEN TANK. He BLOCKS it at the last moment with his FIRE EXTINGUISHER. CLANG. On the other end of the oxygen tank, WINDMILLING it with unbridled FEROCITY, is WADE. WADE and AJAX stand toe-to-toe, SWINGING the oxygen tank and fire extinguisher like modern day CLUBS, trying to take off each other's heads. CLANG 1 BANG I BAM! The tanks COLLIDE in mid-air. Totally BONE- JARRING. CRACK. Ajax's fingers get CRUNCHED between metal. He doesn't even feel it. At last, Wade grabs the HOSE of Ajax's fire extinguisher, angles it up, and gets his finger on the TRIGGER. The extinguisher BLASTS. Ajax is momentarily BLINDED. Wade brings the oxygen tank down from on high like a LUMBERJACK'S AXE. Ajax BLOCKS it, but is driven to his KNEES. Wade's eyes are lit with fire. DOWN the tank COMES, again and AGAIN. Ajax takes his own fire extinguisher to the CHIN. Then catches a BLOW from the oxygen TANK to his TEMPLE. The extinguisher goes FLYING. WADE (a la Keith Jackson) Fumbllllel Ajax looks up, dazed, half -conscious, suddenly helpless. WADE One question. To make sure you're still responsive. (whispers in Ajax's ear) Am I a super-hero now? i-s ^ Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the ffft» trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBEiona I 62. Wade straddles Ajax'e CHEST and holds up a SCALPEL. AJAX You can't kill me. I'm the only one who can fix that face. WADE Well aware. But first. Let's fix yours . Wade GRABS Ajax and starts CARVING something into his FOREHEAD. WADE Lemme guess. You don't feel a thing. Wade finishes carving, tosses the scalpel, and HOISTS Ajax over his SHOULDERS in a FIREMAN'S CARRY. WADE I got next. Let's go turn me back to beautiful. Wade carries Ajax down the ward. But best laid plans... the ROOF suddenly COLLAPSES, BURYING the two in a PILE of BURNING RUBBLE. Wade manages to stand in the debris. He spies Ajax lying nearby. But before Wade can grab him again, he's interrupted by the sight of FIREFIGHTERS and POLICE rushing at him from either direction. Anguished, Wade looks left, right, and is finally forced to ABANDON Ajax... and RUN. Wade sprints until he spies a hole in the wall. He's nearly through it when he hears a VOICE. WORM (O.S.) Wade! Wada l Wade spies pathetic, little WORM still strapped to his bed, half -buried in RUBBLE. WORM Kill me. Please... Wade picks up an OXYGEN TANK and steels himself. WADE You deserved better, Worm* • • Wade lifts the tank and BRINGS it DOWN on Worm's HEAD. Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own lend tha fra» trial anlbra at nitrQpdf.com/profeBBional We hear an OFF-SCREEN CRACK. And it 'a OVER. Hade BOLTS before a wave of onrushing COPS and FIREMEN. 63. Wade DISAPPEARS through a CLOUD of SMOKE, which appears to SWALLOW him for good. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. CITY STREET - MORNING - PAST SOOT . SMOKE . WATER . GRIME . WADE watches from the shadows of an alley as the FIREMEN put out the final flames of the Workshop fire. The building is a BLACKENED HUSK of its former self. You could say the same of AJAX, who has been HANDCUFFED and is unceremoniously STUFFED into the back of a COP CAR. The prowler containing Ajax pulls past Wade's ALLEY. Wade steps back into the shadows, watching helplessly as his PREY recedes into the distance. As Wade turns to go, he spies his hideous REFLECTION in a PUDDLE left by the firemen. He stares, then STEPS in the PUDDLE. As the water RIPPLES, distorting the face even further, we, , . DISSOLVE TO: EXT. CITY STREET - DAY - PAST ...from the POINT-OF-VIEW of an as-yet-unseen PEDESTRIAN. An ELDERLY WOMAN with a WALKER shuffles hurriedly away. A CHILD STARES from a bus window. A DOG stops in its tracks, mid-FETCH. Bares its teeth. Barks WILDLY. A TODDLER in a STROLLER BURSTS INTO TEARS. His MOTHER pulls down the sunshade. Hustles him across the street. WADE (O.S.) Never seen Puppetry of the Penis? I At last the camera swoops around 180 degrees to reveal WADE, a walking TRAIN-WRECK, scarred face on display, taking long swigs off a BOTTLE of BOONE 's FARM. EXT. OFFICE BUILDING - DAY - PAST SQUEAK. . . SQUEAK. . . SQUEAK. . . ^ Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the foa» trial ortlbie at nitropdf.com/profeBEi on a I 64* WADE rises into frame, a few INCHES at a time, on a wooden WINDOW-WASHING PLATFORM, • * which he is raising to the top of a FIFTY-STORY OFFICE BUILDING. . . . . .via PULLEY. DEADPOOL (V*0. ) Naked tandem base-jumping with the WNBA's Sacramento Monarchs* Sparking up a spliff with the Olympic torch* Giving Meredith Baxter Birney a dutch oven* Wade reaches fifty stories up and downs the last of the BOTTLE. Then takes off his BOOTS. DEADPOOL (V*0*) Sweet bucket Hat* But I'll never finish it. Or my Lego Millenium Falcon* 'Cause I'm about to take a long walk off a short* * * Wade aligns his stockinged toes at the edge of the platform and looks around him. DEADPOOL (V*0*) . . . urn* » * window-washer's scaffold? Platform? Bench? Wade shrugs . . . DEADPOOL (V*0*) Whatever, Can't go on looking like my a- AAAHH. Wade JUMPS, PLUMMETING for what seems like forever... into an ALLEY fifty stories down. We watch from the window-washing scaffold as he SPLATS onto the PAVEMENT between two dumpsters. We continue to watch from on high: the body remains still, but the rest of the city begins to move in TIME-LAPSE ULTRA- FAST MOTION. Cars and pedestrians ZOOM around. SHADOWS of CLOUDS pass over. DAY turns to NIGHT. And all the while, the camera slowly DESCENDS from the fiftieth story to just above the street. When Wade's body nearly FILLS the frame, the action SLOWS to REGULAR SPEED again. Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the fiw trial onlhw at nitropdf.com/profeBEiona I A RAT tentatively approaches and begins to NIBBLE on Wade's toe. Without warning, Wade's 'corpse' TWITCHES . DEADPOOL Quit it, Uncle Kev. Wade kicks. The rat scurries away. Wade bats his eyelids, closes them peacefully again, then OPENS THEM WIDE* He looks around him, then UP, DOWN, around him again* Begins to run his hands over his body, exploring for serious injuries. NOT A SCRATCH. Then INTO CAMERA : WADE The fuck? SMASH CUT TOi EXT. DOCKS - NIGHT ~ PAST ROAR! Down at the docks, WADE rides a MOTORCYCLE he has hot- wired at a HUNDRED- AND- TWENTY MILES AN HOUR... WADE Maybe . Just maybe . * * ... STRAIGHT into a BRICK WALL* SAVAGE OBLITERATION - The camera descends through the quiet night air toward the wreckage. And a sprawled WADE. Who RAISES his HEAD... WADE ...I am a super-hero. EXT. JUNK YARD - DAY - PAST WADE stands directly under a tall JUNKYARD CRANE- Dangling from the crane is a massive MAGNET whose electromagnetic force holds up a TANGLE of heavy METALLIC JUNK - AN OLD CAR, I-BEAMS, REBARS, etc. WADE takes out a PISTOL and shoots the crane's CONTROL PANEL, KA-BOOM. The CAR and JUNK PILE FALL RIGHT ON HIS HEAD. 65. M nitro^'professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal Created with .PDF* 66. INT, MORGUE - DAY - PAST A bloody WADE lies on a SLAB at the MORTUARY, where a MORTICIAN zips a BODY-BAG over him, from foot to head. When he reaches Wade's neck, Wade blocks the zipper with a finger. WADE I'd do 'I'm not dead yet!' from Holy Grail, but I can't be that guy. EXT. ZOO - DAY - PAST At the ZOO, Japanese TOURISTS watch as WADE CANNON-BALLS into the POLAR BEAR ENCLOSURE. TWO POLAR BEARS maul him. INT. SUBWAY - DAY - PAST We're on a moving SUBWAY with various COMMUTERS . They sneak alarmed GLIMPSES of a MAN turning the PAGES of a NEWSPAPER. The man LOWERS HIS NEWSPAPER. The WOMAN across from him CRIES OUT, shocked by what she sees: WADE is wearing a picture of HUGH JACKMAN torn from the pages of People Magazine's 2008 'Sexiest Man Alive' STAPLED to his FACE. Blood at the pierce points. The mouth and eyes cut out. A DIME-STORE TOUPEE on top. Wade sets down the paper, opens the subway WINDOW, sticks his head out, and gets OBLITERATED by a SUBWAY screaming the OTHER WAY. The commuters ERUPT in shocked PANDEMONIUM . INT. SISTER MARGARET'S - DAY - PAST WEASEL is sitting at a booth at SISTER MARGARET'S, haggling with a MERC over the price of a PISTOL he's selling. BUYER Seventeen hundred? 1 WEASEL But I waive the 'cooling off periohmigod. Weasel gapes at the sight of WADE, who has just walked in. SCARRED FACE. TATTERED, BLOODY CLOTHES. WADE You should see the polar bear. Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own lood the fra» trial anlhe at nitropdf.com/profeBEional 67. INT. SISTER MARGARET'S - LATER - PAST At the BAR, PATCH takes a good, long, sympathetic look at WADE's face. PATCH Consider a beard. WADE Says a guy named Patch. Patch pours Wade and WEASEL the latest in a row of MANY SHOTS and sidles away. WADE Worst of it is, only guy who can fix this face is doing 5 to 10 in Super-Max. WEASEL I say, turn chicken shit into breaded chicken livers. You've got super-powers, chief. You'll get the best gigs here. All you need is a nickname. A slogan. WADE (trailer voice) Wade Wilson is,.. 'Hard To Kill.' WEASEL (chuckles) Why is every Steven Seagal movie 3 words? 'Marked For Death.' WADE 'Out For Justice.' WEASEL 'Above The Law.' WADE ( smirks ) 'Hungry For Lunch, f The two laugh. WEASEL 'Keep Off Grass.' WADE 'Now With Calcium. Created with ni nitro^'professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.fZom/profeBHonal 68. WEASEL 'May Cause Diarrhea.' WADE 'No Free Refills. ' The two are in HYSTERICS. WADE Hope you haven't spent that twenty- eight-hundred. 'Cause you ain't ever winning the Deadpool. As Wade says the word, Weasel and Wade stop laughing and look at one another. EUREKA. INT. COSTUME STORE - DAY - PAST WADE sifts through various MASKS in the back of a costume store. For shits and giggles, he puts his fist inside a SPIDER-MAN MASK. He stares at the mask a moment. Then, on a hunch, turns it INSIDE OUT . The inside of the mask is RED. With BLACK AROUND the EYES. Wade SMIRKS. INSPIRATION has STRUCK. INT. MANSION - NIGHT - PAST In the gaudy LIVING ROOM of a HUGE MANSION, featuring a SALT- WATER AQUARIUM full of beautiful FISH, GABE - a WISE GUY in a KIMONO - parties with his DOUBLE-D-CHESTED GIRLFRIEND. Between snorts of COCAINE , Gabe gets an idea . . . ...and starts to dump COCAINE like FISH FOOD into the AQUARIUM. The fish gobble it up. GABE Check it out! GIRLFRIEND (heart melts) Gabe, you're such an animal-lover I EXT. HOUSE - NIGHT - PAST Outside the front door, a RED-GLOVED FINGER rings the DOORBELL. Then again. And again. Created with n nitro"*professional down lend the frw trial onlhte at niUopcff.com/prcifeBEi ona I 69, Clutched in the gloved hand is one of the YELLOW CARDS from Sister Margaret' s f complete with CYPRESS TREE, INT. HOUSE - NIGHT - PAST The DOORBELL is ringing INCESSANTLY , annoyingly, as if a little KID were pushing it. GABE approaches the front door, irritated, GABE Shaddup! What, you got into my coke too? I The YELLOW CARD slides through the door's MAIL SLOT and lands at Gabe's feet, Gabe reaches down to pick it up. Frowns upon reading his own name: 'MIRABELLI, GABRIEL, ' Out Of NOWHERE, a KATANA BLADE slices THROUGH the mail slot, into Gabe's THROAT, and out the back of his NECK, Just as quickly, it slides back OUT, Gabe falls onto his BACK. The front door is brutally KICKED ^\ OPEN,,, 1 ,..and we tilt from HEAD to TOE of,., ,..DEADPOOL, in FULL COSTUME. DEADPOOL (points thumb at himself, proud ) Deadpool. Deadpool 's attention is drawn to Gabe's GIRLFRIEND, who watches, in horror, from the arch to the living room. Deadpool turns to go, then stops. DEADPOOL Nice tits* As Deadpool turns to go, with Gabe dead on the floor and the woman gaping in distress behind him, the entire FRAME morphs into a COMIC BOOK COVER of the exact same moment: DEADPOOL #1. The issue falls away to reveal the cover of ANOTHER issue. And another. More and more FLIP PAST CAMERA, each depicting DEADPOOL in a VIOLENT new ADVENTURE ... ^ Created with n nitro-Vofessional d own bed the fra» trial orJEfro at nitr0pdf.com/profeB5ional 70. fighting thugs, killing gangsters, cheating death, YELLOW CARDS spilling left and right. 60 ISSUES marks 5 YEARS OF TIME PASSAGE until we reach an issue emblazoned with.*. ...a PENCIL- AND- INK version of the SHOT outside the SUPER-MAX PRISON at the beginning of our movie: AJAX being FREED and walking toward his CONVOY of VEHICLES, EXT. PRISON - DAY - PAST The cover melts back into the black shit-kickers and blinding white fortress from earlier. The sequence plays out exactly as it did 48 minutes ago, only this time, we stay with AJAX a moment longer. He nearly gets INTO the back seat of one of the ESCALADES... ...but at the last second, thinks better of it.*. ...and TRADES PLACES with one of the MOTORCYCLE RIDERS, donning his LEATHER SUIT and HELMET. Ajax RIDES BESIDE the ESCALADES instead of inside one. INT* DEADPOOL'S LAIR - DAY - PAST Back at his shabby apartment, DEADPOOL is getting dressed. He has ONE LEG in his COSTUME and the other LEG still stabbing for the other pants-hole. He HOPS ACROSS the hall behind BLIND AL, who is putting the finishing touches on a decidedly rickety KARLSTAD CHAISE LOUNGE from IKEA. DEADPOOL Hurry-hurry-hurry-hurry-hurry I BLIND AL At least you're doing us the courtesy of pants. EXT. CITY STREET - DAY - PAST DEADPOOL runs out to the street corner and WAVES. DEADPOOL Late-late- late- late-late i down lend the ffft» trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBEiona I DEADPOOL Taxi I A TAXI - if you've been paying attention, you will recognize it - pulls up to the curb. Deadpool opens the rear door and finds himself staring at... . - .DOFINDER behind the wheel. DOPINDER Where do you want to be going 1 71, INT. DEADPOOL 'S LAIR - NIGHT - PAST LATE NIGHT at the lair. Deadpool is sitting on a Papasan Chair. Eating Twizzlers with his infant arm. Watching TV with BLIND AL, who reclines, motionless, on the couch. He dips her fingers in LUKE-WARM WATER. BLIND AL I'm awake, asshole. Wade hits FAST FORWARD on his remote. On the TV, we cycle through the ACT ONE we already saw... at 64X the speed: The cab ride. The fight in the Escalade. The motorcycle chase. The Ajax confrontation. Colossus. The arm. Wade backs up. Watches the last bit again. Until we're... WADE All caught up. For good. As we join: INT. SISTER MARGARET'S - NIGHT - PRESENT ...a busy night at SISTER MARGARET ' s * DEADPOOL (V.O*) And just in time, 'cause I'm about to suck down the third shittieat moment of my life. Believe it or not, I'm not even around for it*** WEASEL sits at the bar, chatting up PATCH. WEASEL Ever see Steven Seagal in 'Dry Clean Only'? ^ Created with .PDF* § nitro"* professional download the frw trial online at fiftwpof.com/prcifeBEi ona I 72. PATCH stares. WEASEL Or ' Lather , Rinse, Repeat'? Patch still stares. WEASEL Are roe and Wade the only ones who find this funny? BOOM1 The FRONT DOOR SWINGS OPEN. Every head turns, like in those old wild west SALOONS. Weasel frowns at the sight of FOUR STRANGERS : GARRISON KANE, SLUGGO, WYRE. . . . . .and AJAX. The four walk up to the bar. WEASEL Gonna go check the table bottoms for gum. Weasel slinks away. But everyone ELSE in the bar isn't so petrified. Underneath just about EVERY TABLE in the place, someone DRAWS and COCKS a GUN* Even PATCH , behind the bar, rests his hand on a DOUBLE- BARRELED SHOTGUN. PATCH Help you, gentlemen? AJAX I've heard this is the kind of place you could hire a guy... Ajax looks from one end of the bar to the other, eyeing both FLEX and BOOTHS. AJAX ... to do you a favor . PATCH I'm afraid you're mistaken. Ajax takes in the big dead pool on the wall... with all its names and dollar values. Then he looks around at all the tough, suspicious FACES. Created with .PDF* n nitro^professior download the fra» trial onlum at n fropdRcsffi /piota AJAX It's OK. We're not armed. 73. The men extend their hands* Two of Patch's LACKEYS come up behind and do a quick PAT DOWN* NO WEAPONS . Around the room, men remove their fingers from triggers* AJAX But we are loaded. Ajax lays a money SLEEVE with THOUSANDS and THOUSANDS of DOLLARS worth of BILLS on the bar* It's like STEAK laid out in front of DOGS* Every gun in the room gets RE-HOLSTERED . AJAX (addresses the entire bar) So I'll ask again* Are you... or are you not.** the kind of guys who will take a dime to fuck a brother up? Flex and Boothe, at either end of the bar, stand up* BOOTHS Yeah * FLEX We're those kind of guys. AJAX ( smiles } Not any more* GARRISON KANE raises one PROSTHETIC ARM. The 'hand' suddenly FOLDS BACK ON ITSELF, revealing a TUBE*** ...out of which FIRES a ROCKET-PROPELLED GRENADE..* ...right into Flex's FACE. B00M1 It thunders through the room. Followed by two more GRENADES, fired into the crowd. B00M1 BOOM! The patrons SCRAMBLE for their guns and start firing back, but they're already fighting a LOSING BATTLE* SLUGGO makes it a LITERAL BAR FIGHT by tearing out an ENTIRE SECTION of the BAR and bringing it down on Boothe 's HEAD* WYRE snakes INORGANIC STRANDS from his fingers into Patch's mouth and down his throat, CHOKING him to death* The mercenaries are NO MATCH for this group of SUPER- VILLAINS* Created with $ nitro^professional down lend the ffw trial onlfaie at nitr0pdf.com/profeB5i ona I 74. Garrison Kane fires MORE RPGs, and uses a second CLAW-LIKE APPENDAGE to BREAK BONES like MATCHSTICKS. SLUGGO is crazy strong, TEARING DOWN THE ROOM* WYRE uses wires to WHIP people around, left and right* It's complete, devastating CHAOS. Then, just as quickly as it began, it's OVER* Ajax surveys the wreckage, the motionless bodies, the flames, the smoke..* ...and NOTICES a TABLE - once still - move across the floor of its own accord - then fall STILL - then MOVE again* A shell-shocked Weasel is hiding under a TABLE, wearing it on his back like a turtle SHELL to conceal himself as he scurries toward the exit*.. . . .where he is MET by AJAX, who PLUCKS him from under the table and PLOPS him on TOP of it. AJAX (points to the dead pool) Whoever had you lost big* Little fucking weasel. So you get to spread the word: If anyone in our fair city wishes to engage the services of an agent of..* (looks around the bar) ...destruction... they talk to me. Ajax turns toward one of the only things left in Sister Margaret's after all the destruction; The MIRROR behind the BAR. AJAX Oh, and if you lay eyes on Wade Wilson - sorry if you do ~ tell him we're coming* Ajax brushes his own HAIR off his FOREHEAD, REVEALING for the first time the SCARS carved into his skin by Wade long ago. The markings are REVERSED and BACKWARD. It's not until the camera swivels AROUND Ajax to catch his REFLECTION in the MIRROR that we can read them... ...in the style of a 'nametag': HELLO 1 MY NAME IS... FRANCIS. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial onllira at nitropdf.com/profeBEi ona I DEADPOOL (V.O.) So that's what the Workshop had in mind all along. . . 75. DISSOLVE TO: EXTREME-SLO-MOTION IMAGES , almost POST-CARD-esque , of GARRISON KANE, SLUGGO, AND WYRE performing ASSASSINATIONS of every shape and size around the city* DEADPOOL (V*0.) . * .monopolizing and corporatizing mercenary work* *Scuse me. Super - mercenary work: these ain't the wayward girls of Sister Margaret's* And there ain't no code* SLUGGO throws a STATE SENATOR'S LIMO, with the terrified SENATOR (lipstick all over his face) and his MISTRESS (equally disheveled) in the back seat, off a BRIDGE. GARRISON KANE has a FLAMETHROWER for an appendage. He TOASTS a MAN TRAPPED inside a PHONE BOOTH with thick BLUE FLAME. A WO MAN is being HANGED by the neck, off the edge of a FERRIS WHEEL BUCKET, by wires dripping from WYRE's FINGERS. AJAX DROWNS a man FACE-FIRST in a DOG DISH of WATER, with one well-placed BOOT to the back of the neck. The man's DOG barks wildly on the other end of the LEASH. As these images finish dissolving into one another, we FADE TO BLACK. INT. STRIP CLUB - NIGHT WYRE sits at a bar in a GLAMMED-UP STRIP CLUB, matchstick-in- mouth, throwing down SHOTS and HUNDRED-DOLLAR BILLS, A SMOKING-HOT STRIPPER approaches, RUBS his belt buckle. STRIPPER Lonely little lap... Wyre SMILES at her and makes the matchstick in his mouth RISE suggestively from six o'clock... to MIDNIGHT. INT. BACK ROOM - NIGHT WYRE sits on a wooden chair in a back room, the STRIPPER STRADDLING him, going to town. Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the fie# trial ortlfaw at oftmpdf.com/profeBEiona I 76. There is a KNOCK at the DOOR. Followed fay MORE PERSISTENT KNOCKING, wyre snaps out of his reverie , annoyed. Suddenly , the door SWINGS OPEN. Now IRATE, wyre turns his head around to see... WEASEL Looking for a mop. Got a spill on aisle three. DEADPOOL (O.S.) FYI. If I'm sitting in a guy's lap, it usually means I'm working. Wyre's eyes widen as he turns back to find DEADPOOL SITTING in his LAP, the shocked stripper SHOVED to one side. The stripper runs PAST Weasel, who closes the door again. Wyre raises a fist and GRABS DEADPOOL by the lapel. Deadpool wags a finger, playing the part of the 'stripper.' DEADPOOL Never touch. Deadpool THROTTLES Wyre right back. Wyre instantly shoots WIRES from his fingers, wrapping them around Deadpool 's NECK and SHOVING him back against the wall. Which is when we hear that lovely, tell-tale sound: The DRAWING of KATANAS. Deadpool brings the blades down in an 'X, ' slicing through the wires and freeing himself. Wyre FIRES WIRES from ALL TEN FINGERS like SPIDER-HAN shooting webs, but Deadpool starts to swing his katanas as only Deadpool can: A CUISINART of spinning steel. The blades TWIRL SO FAST, they resemble PROPELLERS. Wire flies left and right, SHREDDED like coleslaw. Every time Wyre manages to snag one of Deadpool 's limbs, the BLADES immediately cut the cords. Deadpool closes in on Wyre, until... ...in SLO-MO, a blade SLICES DOWN and CUTS the MATCHSTICK between Wyre's lips in TWO. Created with n nitro^'professional down lend the fra» trial online at nrtrapdCaMii^Hxafesakrai 77. With blinding quickness, Deadpool turns the BLUNT LEATHER GRIP of one blade forward and BASHES it again and again into Wyre's face like an ICE-PICK. Wyre falls to his back, face turned to HAMBURGER/ DAZED. Deadpool uses the two katanas to lift Wyre's wooden chair INTO the AIR* He sends it spinning, then SWINGS the SWORDS through it, SLICING it into splintered WOODEN PIECES. Deadpool GRABS one of the CHAIR LEGS out of the AIR, SITS on WYRE's CHEST, and GAGS Wyre with it, DEADPOOL You always liked a little wood in your mouth. Best case scenario: You tell me where I can find Francis, He cures me. And you live. Best case. Deadpool removes the chair leg from Wyre's teeth. WYRE You'll have to kill me first. For just an instant, Deadpool turns and looks into CAMERA. Then: DEADPOOL So we agree on worst case. Without ceremony or hesitation, Deadpool raises a KATANA and STABS DOWNWARD. BOOM! BLACK. EMCEE (O.S.) Coming onto the stage, give it up for. . . chastityl INT. STRIP CLUB - NIGHT DEADPOOL strides toward the main stage to grab WEASEL - a red blur amongst the throbbing blue lights. DEADPOOL Or as I like to call her. Irony I (to Weasel) Let's get outta here before anyone, y'know, finds the bloody dead guy. WEASEL Right . Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 78. Deadpool starts to turn, then STOPS, STARING incredulously, his ATTENTION DRAWN to something astonishing: DEADPOOL (V.O.) Oh* My* God* It couldn't be* But It was * Even after five long years*** I never forget a face, STEREOTYPICAL ROMANTIC MUSIC SWELLS: REVERSE ANGLE to reveal what Deadpool is looking at: a STRIPPER'S ASS, UP in the AIR for all to see, as she bends over a pole* Back to Deadpool: DEADPOOL (V.O*) Or one of those* And back to the STRIPPER, who turns around on-stage to reveal her face; VANESSA. Deadpool BLINKS and GULPS, then grabs Weasel and MELTS into the CROWD* DISSOLVE TO: EXT. /INT. HOTEL - NIGHT An ALMOST- FANCY HOTEL looms quietly over the city. VANESSA (O.S.) Knock, knock. We find ourselves in a fourteenth-floor HALLWAY* Vanessa's HAND pushes the DOOR to SUITE 1427 opens ever so slightly.., shedding a sliver of light on a mysterious MAN sitting across the room in the shadows. AMY WINEHOUSE plays on the TV. VANESSA enters the room and SHUTS the door behind her. The man uses a REMOTE to turn the TV OFF, VANESSA Supposed to say who's there. (silence) Norma Lee. Norma Lee who? Norma Lee I don't go around knocking on doors, but you wanna buy some encyclopedias ? Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own bed the foa» trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBEional 79. Vanessa laughs at her own corny joke, then walks forward. VANESSA Coupla ground rules, Mr. Reynolds. Burt, right? (the man nods) Put your hands where I can see 'em, Stroker Ace. And money up front. The man points to the dresser. Sitting on top is a small ENGAGEMENT-RING-LIKE BOX. The box looks strangely FAMILIAR to Vanessa. She cautiously walks over, looks: it's EXACTLY like the one Wade gave her during Christmas sweater sex many years ago. Vanessa slowly OPENS the box to discover three crisp HUNDRED DOLLAR BILLS. She looks up tremulously at the man in the shadows. His chest heaves with anxiety. VANESSA Is that. - - you? Vanessa reaches for the light. The window is open. The man is GONE. DEADPOOL (V.O*) Shittieat moment numero doa* INT. DEADPOOL 'S LAIR - NIGHT DEADPOOL is again lying on the freshly blood-stained futon, GASH on his forehead, BROKEN LEG, recovering. Depressed. Elbow deep in a pint of Chunky Monkey. BLIND AL is all-hands-on-deck with the Leksvik four-drawer dresser build-out. BLIND AL Burt Reynolds? White Lightning ? 1 DEADPOOL Seriously. Cork it. BLIND AL Not 'til you explain why you bailed. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial on line at nitropdf.com/profeBH on a I 80. DEADPOOL What do I keep saying, Andrea Bocelli? If you could see me, you'd understand. BLIND AL Love is blind, Wade. DEADPOOL No, vou ; re blind, Alfonse. The ROOMBA circles, sucks up the last three SCREWS from the Leksvik. BLIND AL (frowns) What was that? DEADPOOL A clue why our furniture keeps falling the fuck apart. Deadpool goes back to watching DR. PHIL DRONE on about love. DR. PHIL You have the power to choose how you perceive yourself, and you exercise this power every day. Make today a choosing day. DEADPOOL Give me one minute alone with this ass-clown* BLIND AL But he's right. DEADPOOL Puck he is! I'm not 'perceiving' shit. I'm gonna hunt Francis down. He's gonna make me better. And things will go back to how they used to be. When it was just Vanessa . . * and me . * * (we hear ECHOES) me. . . me • . * Deadpool STARES OFF INTO SPACE, and the screen literally BLURS into WAVES as he REMINISCES about the PAST... ...in an old-school MONTAGE, straight out of a bad romantic comedy. * . ...set to AIR SUPPLY'S 'THE ONE THAT YOU LOVE.' Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fiw trial onJbta at nffropdfajom/p rotes si ona I 81. We see dissolving images of all the good times WADE (the unblemished young man we first met) and VANESSA shared together, or as the case may be, didn't share: EXT* AMUSEMENT PARK - DAY - FAST WADE wins VANESSA a MASSIVE stuffed KOALA at the amusement park, which then sits uncomfortably BETWEEN them on the MOTORCYCLE ride home. It looks like Vanessa is treating the bear to 69* EXT. PARK - DAY - FAST WADE and VANESSA smooch in a ROWBOAT* A BLUEBIRD on his shoulder. FISH and FROGS jump over them. INT. BEACH HOUSE - DAY - PAST WADE and VANESSA boil LOBSTERS together. They do a CONGA LINE with two of the lobsters, twirling their claws and waving them to either side. EXT. BEACH - DAY - PAST WADE and VANESSA bareback a UNICORN. BUBBLES fill the screen . INT. BEDROOM - DAY - PAST WADE undresses after exercise and VANESSA emerges after a shower. They mistakenly CRASH into one another and fall to the floor, then realize they are holding each other BUCK NAKED. The two SCREAM, quickly separate, and spastically try to cover up. INT. IKEA - DAY - PAST WADE and VANESSA enjoy a shopping trip at Ikea, feeding each other Swedish MEATBALLS while relaxing on an ASPELUND bed frame. BLIND AL (O.S.) That was actually jga, dumbshit. Created with n nitno PDF "professional down lend the fra» trial onifaie at nlrfropdF.HCom/profeBEi ona I 82. The music suddenly DIES. Deadpool is shaken from his reverie as we * * . SMASH CUT BACK TO: INT. DEADPOOL ' S LAIR - DAY - PRESENT DEADPOOL and BLIND AL have it out: BLIND AL No way life was ever that perfect. DEADPOOL Well that's how I remember itl BLIND AL Then do what Dr. Phil says. Make today a choosing day. DEADPOOL Ya think? BLIND AL Life can be that perfect againl DEADPOOL It can?l BLIND AL You go get her. Rocky ! Deadpool rises to his feet, INSPIRED* DEADPOOL Yo, Adrian! He CHARGES into ACTION, TRIPS on the ROOMBA, and FACE-PLANTS. BLIND AL No, Rocky Dennis. The Leksvik COLLAPSES. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. /INT. HOTEL - NIGHT NIGHT has fallen again. We see the same tall HOTEL as before , Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend tha frene trial onliw at nitrQpdf,aom^»ofeaata™J 83. VANESSA nervously walks down the SAME fourteenth-floor hallway • * * * • ^approaches the SAME SUITE (1427)*. ♦ **• pushes open the SAME DOOR... .♦•and closes it behind her, facing the SAME MYSTERIOUS MAN in the shadows. She gathers her courage: VANESSA I was hoping it was you. The man steps confidently OUT of the shadows. Not Wade... - . . but AJAX t FADE OUT. We hear a long, ominous, familiar HISS. FADE UP ON: INT* PENTHOUSE OFFICE - NIGHT AJAX stands in his vast, beautiful PENTHOUSE OFFICE overlooking the city. AJAX 'Sitting still and wishing made no person great. The good Lord sends the fishing, but you must dig the bait. ' The camera ROTATES around Ajax as he speaks, until it falls on the RECIPIENT of his speech, the BAIT herself: VANESSA, ENTOMBED in the PUNCH BOWL, which has been stood on its end next to Ajax's big OAK DESK. She 'stands,' strapped to a gurney inside the PLEXIGLAS CHAMBER. Her breaths are short, desperate GASPS • INT, DEADPOOL'S LAIR - NIGHT DEADPOOL opens his front door to the sight of WEASEL standing on the stoop. He carries TWO DUFFEL BAGS that combined weigh more than he does* Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fiw trial anJEna at ntftDpdLmni^HxanHahnl 84* DEADPOOL I'm a member of Generation Text. But letting a guy know his girl's been kidnapped via SMS? WTF. WEASEL Totally rude. You deserved a call. Or at least an e-mail, DEADPOOL Could I use it to trace him back to her? Triangulation? GPS? Deadpool HANDS Weasel his PHONE. WEASEL Yup. Or you could just read his next text. Weasel hands the phone back* Deadpool READS* DEADPOOL OMG, STFUi WEASEL He wants vou to come to him . DEADPOOL He'd better wear the brown pants. INT. DEADPOOL 'S LAIR - MOMENTS LATER The first duffel bag is now OPEN. Various cool WEAPONS sit on the futon. WEASEL is showing DEADPOOL the guns' ins and outs. BLIND AL listens in from the sofa. Weasel holds up the coolest- looking SEMI-AUTOMATIC PISTOL EVER, big and fat. WEASEL This is a Metal Storm 9 millimeter semi-automatic pistol. DEADPOOL Only 9 millimeters? WEASEL 9 millimeters . (beat) But 3 barrels. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the frw trial onlfaie at fiS-fcnpdTcDmi/profeBEi on a I 85. Weasel AIMS the pistol at Deadpool to reveal THREE BARRELS embedded in its fat snout. DEADPOOL (verklempt) I've waited my whole life for... y'know. . . this. WEASEL All 3 bullets fire at once. And for you? (reaches into his bag for another IDENTICAL gun) I brought 2. (re: Blind Al) Is she cool? DEADPOOL The coolest. Plus, she could never pick you out of a line-up. BLIND AL I was gonna spend tonight assembling the Bjursta, but this is holding my interest. WEASEL (to Blind Al) Here's a gun even vou could hit shit with. Weasel pulls out a humongous MILITARY SHOTGUN, with a FAT ROUND AMMO DRUM in front of its trigger. WEASEL The AA-12 combat shotgun. Fully automatic . DEADPOOL Oh. WEASEL 300 rounds per minute. DEADPOOL No. WEASEL Drum magazine. DEADPOOL You. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBBonal 86* WEASEL Frag-12 explosive shells. DEADPOOL Didn't, WEASEL Wait 'til you shoot it* DEADPOOL I cannot. WEASEL And last . . . BLIND AL {to Weasel, res Deadpool) You're making love to his inner ten- year-old. WEASEL Whoa. Whoa , Last,., we've got a Kriss .45 Caliber TDI . Weasel shows off a bizarre, coal-black SUB-MACHINE GUN. DEADPOOL Yes, we do. WEASEL Most accurate machine gun on earth. No recoil. No muzzle rise. Their slogan is, 'Double Tap in the same hole.' 1.500 rounds per minute, each up the ass of the one before. DEADPOOL Can anyone else wait for tomorrow? (raises hand) 'Cause I'm bouncing. BLIND AL I can feel. WEASEL Not gonna lie. I'm pretty geeked, too, DEADPOOL What's in the other bag? WEASEL Lots and lots . . - Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fiw trial onlfaie at n i tro p dCcom j^x ofes^oraJ 87. Weasel UNZIPS it with a amile. WEASEL ...of bullets. Say, what? Four thousand? A BEAT. Deadpool LOOKS AT CAMERA: DEADFOOL And we've all seen what I can do with eighteen. Blind Al retrieves a PISTOL from the futon. And with one shot... BOOM... lays waste to the ROOMBA. BLIND AL It was him or me. INT. /EXT. TAXI - DAY A TAXI drives across the city the following morning, its BACK BUMPER scraping the ground, throwing off SPARKS. In the front PASSENGER seat: DEADPOOL, crunching on CORN NUTS. Behind the wheel: DOPINDER. DEADPOOL So. How's things with Gita? DOPINDER You'd have to ask my cousin Bandhu. I did as you told and tried to hold on, Mr. Pool. We pan to the dash. The picture of Gita has been replaced with one of... ROSIE O'DONNELL. DOPINDER But Bandhu is crafty. And handsomer than me. DEADPOOL Yeah. Well. It's all relative. Deadpool suddenly LIFTS his MASK, revealing his SCARS to Dopinder. STARTLED, Dopinder FLINCHES and SIDESWIPES a PARKED CAR. COLOSSUS (O.S.) Stop the car. I must leave a note. Created with .PDF* nt nitro PDF professic download the free trial online at nitropdf.com 88* We CUT TO the BACK SEAT to find COLOSSUS CRAMMED in, KNEES to CHEST* He's drinking a CAPPUCCINO in a Starbucks To-Go cup. DEADPOOL Sorry, Chrome Dome. No time. DOPINDER Plus, I'm uninsured. And illiterate . COLOSSUS My mother always told me, 'Son, if something doesn't feel right, extricate yourself from the situation. ' DOPINDER Who brought this guy? The cab drives over a SMALL DIP and BOTTOMS OUT. DEADPOOL (to Colossus) Don't go all goody-two-boots. You do me this solid? I'll consider joining your boy band. COLOSSUS It's not a boy band. DEADPOOL Sure it's not. Dopinder HALTS the CAB across the street from Ajax's HIGH RISE. He flicks off the METER. DOPINDER Let me be guessing. Another high five? DEADPOOL For you? Ten. Deadpool and Dopinder SLAP BOTH HANDS* DOPINDER Knock em dead, pool boy. Dopinder AGAIN hands Deadpool his BUSINESS CARD. DEADPOOL Already got one, Dopinder. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the ffft» trial onlfaia at nffrnpdfaxHfi^rcifaBB on a I DOPINDER Flip it over. For later. 89. Deadpool flips over the card, SCRIBBLED THERE is Bandhu's NAME and ADDRESS* Deadpool SMILES... ...and pulls his MASK BACK DOWN. EXT. HIGH RISE - DAY We hear the first kick-ass notes of DMX's J X GON GIVE IT TO YA. ' The kind of song that says 'shooting spree.' DEADPOOL walks straight up the marble steps to the building, in SLO-MO . DEADPOOL (V*0*) Not often a dude fucks up your face. Kills your friends* Destroys your living. Grabs your future baby mama* And personally sees to 8 of your 10 shittiest moments* Let's just say, it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas* * . This is as cool as Deadpool has ever looked. Muscles sprouting muscles. Gun barrels protruding like branches off a tree. Katana-grips on either shoulder like guardian angels . Still in SLO-MO , the huge revolving door of the building turns. . . ...and out walks SLUGGO. SLUGGO, too, looks as tough as he's ever looked. Big as a bus. And READY for a scrap. The two men walk to within about fifteen feet of each other. Then stop, as REGULAR SPEED RESUMES: DEADPOOL Wanna fight me, buddy? There f s me buddy* Sluggo turns just in time to see what Deadpool's POINTING AT: COLOSSUS, who appears suddenly from his right* Colossus throws a RIGHT HOOK from his HEELS. The punch CONNECTS with SLUGGO ' S JAW. Sluggo leaves his feet and SMASHES through the glass FACADE of the building. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online Ht nFtropdicomforofeBEjQnal 90. Deadpool and Colossus etep through the broken facade, CRUNCHING GLASS UNDERFOOT. A DAZED Sluggo tries to regain his feet. DEADPOOL (to Colossus) Favor? Fuck him the fuck up. COLOSSUS Language . Please . Colossus HURLS Sluggo back through another massive WINDOW and steps out after him. DEADPOOL continues to the center of the abandoned lobby... ...then stops, frowning, surprised at the lack of a reception. Until, right on cue... ...FIFTY or so GUARDS POP UP from hiding places in every direction around the room. . . ...guns DRAWN and AIMED. DEADPOOL Just be glad it's not 'Bring Your Daughter to Work' day. (aims the KRISS) Let's dance. (no one moves) And by dance, I mean shoot at each other. Instantly, every GUARD in the room OPENS FIRE. DEADPOOL DUCKS, LEAPS, ROLLS, and comes up FIRING... ...with the KRISS. THIS GUN IS BEYOND RIDICULOUS... ...insanely FAST, insanely loud, and other-worldly PRECISE... ...with all the whoa-f actor of an automatic weapon (bullets spraying out like a garden hose) and all the wow-factor of a sniper rifle (bullets ending up where they have no business ending up ) . Deadpool fires in deafening long BURSTS, plugging guys all over the room. ANGLE on a GUARD wearing a RIOT HELMET with a TRANSPARENT FACE SHIELD. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fiw trial online at nftTOpofaram/profeEsi ona I 91. The guard takes a bullet to one aide of the face shield. The shield suddenly DANGLES, ASKEW* Then a SECOND bullet strikes the OTHER side of the shield. The shield is shorn off the helmet COMPLETELY. The guard's chin drops in amazement. And a third bullet enters his OPEN MOUTH. ANGLE ON a GUARD with a SNIPER RIFLE. The sniper draws a bead from the far side of the room. We take the sniper's P.O.V. through the magnified BULLS-EYE. The cross-hairs fall right on Deadpool's head... ...just in time to see Deadpool FIRE the KRISS straight back into camera. With the bullets in mid-flight, we RAMP to SLQ-MO . The sniper actually SEES the STREAM of BULLETS bearing down on him. * * . . .before we RAMP back to REGULAR SPEED . The bullets CRASH THROUGH his TELESCOPIC SIGHT into his EYE. ANGLE ON a GUARD in a KEVLAR VEST who takes a stream of bullets in the same precise spot on his chest, in SLO-MO : The first bullet DENTS the Kevlar, the second dents it FURTHER, the next tears a HOLE in it, and the last flies THROUGH the hole, striking the guard in the HEART. Angle on a HEAVY GUNNER who opens up on Deadpool using a TRIPOD-MOUNTED , THICK-BARRELED .50 caliber BROWNING MACHINE GUN. He fires one long burst. Pauses. Then another long burst. Pauses again... ...only to have Deadpool fire a burst of bullets that enters the BARREL of his gun. The .45 caliber bullets fit neatly down the .50 caliber BARREL... ...and the gun EXPLODES in the gunner's hands. Deadpool weaves, ducks, leaps to avoid being hit, all the while SPRAYING bullets into the FEET of guards who are running, the HANDS of guards who are shooting, the HEADS of guards who are peeking. He spies a HEAVY HANGING SCULPTURE and shoots the four CHAINS attaching it to the ceiling. The sculpture FALLS, crushing TWO GUARDS . He gets pinned behind a COUNTER by a BARRAGE of FIRE. He tries to PEEK around it, but the sheer VOLUME of bullets ~\ forces him back. Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the frw trial online at n^opdf. • * uaq» ' epuaosap q.T sb .zo^BAaxa ub 6uT3[DB:iq. ' ejraqumu iooxj eqq 6uTqoq.p« a, an *2T-W a*l^ jo xs^-iaq aqq. qq.p% uoq.q.nq ,dn, am s^tti pire SHOLYAaia jo XNVS aqi pjbao} sstTBA Toodppaa • aAfio-pppB AXX*3AL rroojavaa •eureax pauasfDBxq a st ijax e,}aqq. xxy "TliaiS sxx*3 P«« «o '}b»x W *uo"cq.oaaTp quajaiiTp AxaJTq.ua UB U T snrexs cmnoH DNiacyiaxa msn hovh bb oNititJias 'sNiaona 'sNiNaaaro 'omnaiMi 'Nvaa ONiawnr Nvoixaw a o^u-p aujnq. hvd stw. •IOHS Ja^ia 10HS Jaqja iohs Sutjtj 'dn q.aX q.,ueaop pua 'uraqq. uo 3*14 B3(dox 'an SdOd xoodpaea *«opux« &taAa qno sanixa saaoNassvd Bxq 'Bvjidzto sdasif aaAIHQ quaqsxsjad A"x-iaxnoTq.:iBd auo •uraqq H3AO XX o:t sjbd 8Aaq 'a«opuxft qno pua epxaxMepuTA q6nojqq. A\j bAtio •aaoiaxa sbhii *aao aval saooa p«b 'sxtmai. 'saooH •SSVI3 QNIHaXXVHS pua aaaiS 9NIHSY3 JO ANOBdOOYO * a,a:iaq;L •aanoa •aaNHninaAO ■Nnas *aaHSnao ®JB bjbo am •uoxq.oe.XTp AaaAS ut uraqq SWYIS 2T.-W aqq bb Aaaon 3H1 H3AO TIY SNIiaWQI MB azao a at 3 XT* A"xuappns •tins axqTP«=> u T sjqq ONiaia -dlH ©TTM* au A TT B 'apnp 'uoz '3ab3a ax seop xo°dpaaa XIV •SNns aNiHOVw-ans pua snoisia omnia 'bmoputa aqq qno uaax scnreno "IOOdOTaci piBAoq ax-iqap aqq qBnojqq. MCId b^bd x©-*3-®d aqi xva - xaacrc -ini •DNiaiina aqq jo Aaaoi aqq oini pub an batjp pua 'nmvi B bbojdb eoBJ 'aSYHTO ONIHHYd atmOHSaaONn B,fiUTpxTnq aqq uiojj afijauia 'scravns aawav 30 xt^j 'shvo noaiva Aiianoas batj *6 Ava - asia hsih 'Jixa Created with n nitro PDF "professional dovmknd the free trial onJEne at nffropdfcnKim^ rotes si ona I 95. ...one last driver peeks up over a steering wheel and FLOORS his damaged CAR, trying to smash Deadpool against the elevators . The car is up to 30 MILES-FER-HOUR by the time Deadpool HEARS it, turns, and OPENS FIRE into its grill. B00M-B0OM-BOOM-B0OM-BO0M1 The force of the shotgun is literally stronger than the forward momentum of a 4,000 pound car moving at 30 miles -per-hour. The exploding rounds bring the car to a full STOP, then FORCE it BACKWARD out of the lobby and DOWN the front steps of the building. . . . . .where it TAGS Sluggo in the back, giving Colossus a chance to regain his feet. DEADPOOL Got your back, Heavy Metal 1 Then Deadpool hears a familiar 'Dingl' over his shoulder and turns back around to see ELEVATOR DOORS OPEN... ...on the familiar visage of GARRISON KANE. KANE raises one 'arm,' at the end of which is his FLAMETHROWER appendage, with a little blue PILOT LIGHT extending juat beyond an OPEN TUBE. PROFANE GAS suddenly SURGES from the tube, where it is SET ON FIRE by the PILOT LIGHT... ...and SURGES out in a long TONGUE of BLUE FLAME. DEADPOOL Yeeeowwwl Deadpool tries to duck, but CATCHES FIRE. He looks down at his burning suit, thinks: DEADPOOL (V*O t ) (the old Dick Van Dyke PSA) Stop, drop, and roll, Dick, roll* Deadpool drops and rolls, PUTTING out the FIRE. He looks up to see GARRISON KANE aiming the PROSTHETIC APPENDAGE on his OTHER arm: The ROCKET-PROPELLED GRENADE LAUNCHER we saw at SISTER MARGARET'S. Created with n nitno PDF "professional download the fnw trial onifaie at nFtropdf .com^HonisatoraJ 96. An RPG screams through the air, STRIKING the ground in front of Deadpool, sending him FLYING. Kane launches GRENADE AFTER GRENADE. They scream like banshees . DEADPOOL avoids each by mere INCHES.,. ...but again and again , he is BLASTED like a loose-limbed RAG- DOLL, HEAD-OVER HEELS , ANKLES-OVER-ELBOWS, all over the lobby . Deadpool smashes through a glass partition and lands on a bed of BROKEN GLASS » Kane has him dead-to-rights , launching another GRENADE . . . ...which,.* at the LAST conceivable second... DEADPOOL SHOOTS OUT OF THE AIR with the AA-12. BLAM! Garrison Kane fires again. Again, Deadpool shoots the RPG OUT OF THE AIR. Only this time, the RPG explodes a little FURTHER from Deadpool and a little CLOSER to Kane. Kane keeps firing, Deadpool keeps firing* But the explosions get CLOSER to Kane each time, backing up TOWARD him. Deadpool FOLLOWS them in. The last RPG EXPLODES just as it's LAUNCHING from Kane's prosthesis* He stumbles backward, and Deadpool goes FULLY AUTO with the AA-12. The rounds EXPLODE into Kane's METALLIC CHEST. He hurtles backward and hits the deck. Deadpool LANDS on top of him* Kane raises his FLAMETHROWER and FIRES. We enter SLO-MO as the blue plume nearly takes off Deadpool 's head. REGULAR SPEED . Kane tries to fire again, but in a lightning-fast reversal, DEADPOOL grabs his WRISTS and jams the BARRELS of his two prosthetics TOGETHER. The blue flame spits out of one appendage INTO the other f curling up the barrel of Kane's RPG LAUNCHER and IGNITING the RPGs inside. DEADPOOL DIVES OFF Kane as he EXPLODES,., a human MUSHROOM CLOUD. And DMX ROCKS to a CLOSE. Deadpool stands up, BRUSHES himself OFF, and walks away. Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the fra» trial onlfrra at nitropdf.com/profeBEi ona I 97 An injured GUARD lamely tries to GRAB Deadpool's ANKLE . DEADPOOL Your plan to trip me to death? Has failed* Deadpool nonchalantly SKULL-STOMPS him. INT. PENTHOUSE OFFICE - DAY In his penthouse office, AJAX sits behind a massive oak DESK, busy loading an off -screen GUN that's obscured from sight* VANESSA stands trapped in the PUNCH-BOWL nearby. One of Ajax's GUARDS suddenly pokes his head into the room. GUARDS You need to see this. CUT TO: INT. PENTHOUSE LOBBY - DAY AJAX is now over the GUARD'S shoulder, looking at one of the SECURITY MONITORS, which displays a LIVE CAMERA FEED from a high angle looking DOWN on the lobby* The bloody REMAINS of GARRISON KANE and various GUARDS have been ASSEMBLED into a MESSAGE on the FLOOR. One word: FRANCIS . Ajax's gaze immediately rises to the BANK of ELEVATORS... ...and to one PARTICULAR elevator, whose lit, ascending numbers reveal it to be RISING toward the penthouse. Ajax looks around at his remaining GUARDS, who still number at least TWENTY, AJAX Bring hell itself. INT. PENTHOUSE OFFICE - DAY AJAX returns to his office, SLAMS the door, and pauses to PAT the surface of the PUNCH BOWL. Vanessa tries to SAY J ~ % \ SOMETHING, but can't catch a breath. Created with n nitro PDF *professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 98. Ajax smirks and dials up her OXYGEN to give her the chance: VANESSA (weakly sings, muffled) My boyfriend's back, and you're gonna be in trouble. AJAX (rolls his eyes) Hey la. Hey la. Ajax dials the oxygen back DOWN and takes a seat behind his desk. INT. PENTHOUSE LOBBY - DAY GUARDS carrying every sort of gun LOCK and LOAD and assume DEFENSIVE POSITIONS across the penthouse lobby. INT. ELEVATOR - DAY Inside the elevator, DEADPOOL checks the remaining AMMO for his AA-12. TWO more shells. He DITCHES the gun... ...and draws ONE three-barreled Metal Storm PISTOL. Make that TWO three-barreled Metal Storm PISTOLS. Then COCKS them BOTH. CLICK-CLACK. CLICK-CLACK. He extends both arms, aiming the pistols forward, side-by- side, at EYE LEVEL. Then notices his REFLECTION in the brass elevator door. Something about this pose could be improved. He SLOWLY turns the pistols SIDEWAYS, GANGSTER-STYLE. Much better. Then looks down. Fuck. ZIPS up his FLY. And poses again. DEADPOOL Maximum effort. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fiw trial ortlfaiB at nffropdfcnKim^ rotes si ona I 99. INT. PENTHOUSE LOBBY - DAY DING1 The elevator doors OPEN, and DEADPOOL stands there, guns aimed, counting on the intimidation factor. DEADPOOL Drop 'em! No one drops anything. DEADPOOL No? (puzzled) I know my fly's not down. The guards immediately OPEN FIRE. DEADPOOL Ack! Deadpool kicks off the SIDE of the elevator, jumps UP, and presses his HANDS and FEET against the front and back of the elevator respectively (spread-eagled, with his back touching the CEILING, as if he's sky-diving). The guards FIRE again and again into what looks like an EMPTY ELEVATOR. Then they PAUSE. DEADPOOL uses this instant to DROP to hands and knees on the floor and DIVE /ROLL out of the elevator. He comes out of his roll and OPENS FIRE with both PISTOLS. Because three bullets are being discharged with every trigger- pull, every 'shot' goes off like a BOMB. Guards DROP as three-bullet volleys SPIN them this way and that. The remaining guards RETURN FIRE. The lobby DISINTEGRATES in a sideways storm of lead. Deadpool takes a bullet THROUGH the SHOULDER. But he USES the momentum to spin him into his next shot. We ramp down to SLO-MO to watch THREE BULLETS exit one of Deadpool 's pistols, then back up to REGULAR SPEED as they cross the room, then back down to SLO-MO to see the bullets flying in a triangular tiny 'formation,' then back up to REGULAR SPEED to see them lift a GUARD off his feet. ^ Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial online at nitropdf.com/profeBHonal 100. GUARDS start to RUN at DEADPOOL. . « *,.who RELOADS his pistols, and then shifts his weight back and forth from one foot to the other like a BOXER who's just entered the ring to warm up, Deadpool starts fighting HAND-to-HAND, but uses the pistols as extensions of his fists, shooting at the exact MOMENT he delivers each PUNCH. Every punch carries with it the extra oomph of THREE discharged 9mm BULLETS. One by one, GUARDS rush at him. Boom! A right CROSS to the JAW. Vicious BODY- SHOTS to the solar plexus* BOOM1 B00M1 BOOM I BOOM-BOOM 1 A one-two combination to the TEMPLE. JABS to the CHIN. BOOM! BOOMJ The nearest guard slips. DEADPOOL PUNCHES him on the GROUND . BOOM! B00M1 BOOM! And suddenly, the shots usher in familiar , melodic notes: A REPRISE Of JOHN DENVER'S 'I WANT TO LIVE*' In time with the tempo of the music, the action SLOWS. Deadpool continues to punch/shoot in awesome, glorious SLO- MO. But he's not the only one 'wanting to live' as John Denver croons : We CUT to COLOSSUS at ground level, who HURLS SLUGGO through a SUPPORT PILLAR of the building, also in SLO-MO . Then back to DEADPOOL, who throws RABBIT PUNCHES/SHOTS into a GUARD'S KIDNEY* Then back to SLUGGO, who HAMMER- THROWS COLOSSUS through a WALL* Then back to DEADPOOL who dishes out the perfect RIGHT HOOK, which contains three more bullets* Then back to COLOSSUS who smashes SLUGGO through another pillar with a ROUNDHOUSE KICK. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the free trial onllira at nitropdf.com/profeBEi ona I 101, Then back to DEADPOOL, who lands a crazy UPPERCUT under the last guard's CHIN. The force of the bullet /punch LIFTS him high off the ground . The music CRESCENDOES, and we resume REGULAR SPEED as the final GUARD DROPS with a THUD. DEADPOOL Adrian i Deadpool assumes the classic CASSIUS-CLAY-STANDING- VICTORIOUSLY-OVER-SONNY-LISTON pose, then throws his ARMS up in VICTORY and STUTTER- STEPS /DANCES like ALL INT. PENTHOUSE OFFICE - DAY AJAX, sitting behind the desk in his office, finally COCKS his UNSEEN GUN* The DOOR SWINGS OPEN, and out of a lobby full of SMOKE* . . ...steps DEADPOOL. His eyes immediately go from Ajax to VANESSA in the Punch Bowl. Deadpool raises a PISTOL and shoots THROUGH the PLEXIGLAS, ^ The bullets tear into the bed next to Vanessa's ear. AIR rushes in through the BULLET HOLES. Vanessa can BREATHE. DEADPOOL (to Ajax) I hope they numbed every last nerve. 'Cause I'm'a go looking. Ajax kicks over the desk to reveal what's in his hands: A GENERAL DYNAMIX XM-307 HEAVY MACHINE GUN. AJAX Forget the open casket. DEADPOOL I'd do 'I fart in your general direction!' from Holy Grail , but I can't be that- { realizes ) Holy shit. I am that guy. Deadpool pulls both TRIGGERS, only to have both PISTOLS CLICK. OUT OF BULLETS . ^ Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the frw trial onlfaie at ni-fcnpdf.cim /profess ona I 102. DEADPOOL That was four thousand?! Ajax SNEERS and OPENS FIRE* The XM-307 is cu-razy. Loud as fuck* Its barrel retracts and extends with each discharged round, and it can shoot FIVE every SECOND * But even with the machine-gun-from-hell, Ajax finds Deadpool extraordinarily DIFFICULT to HIT. BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM. SLUGS TEAR into the opposite wall as Deadpool ditches his pistols and BUM- RUSHES Ajax. We enter SLO-MO as he JUMPS /TWISTS through the air, spiraling AROUND the serpentine STREAM of BULLETS. REGULAR SPEED again as Deadpool hits the ground, picks up the DESK as a SHIELD, and SURGES forward. The desk DISINTEGRATES around him, but gets him close enough to CRUSH Ajax with a FIST. The gun goes FLYING . And now, we get what we've been long been waiting for: A MANO A MANO battle between DEADPOOL AND AJAX. It's HAGLER VS. HEARNS, FORTY STORIES UP... ...every PUNCH teeth-rattling..* ...every KICK bone -crunching. The two men TRADE BLOWS . . . ...attempt CHOKES and JOINT LOCKS. ARM and KNEE BARS. Deadpool is the quicker of the two, but Ajax is a terrifying BRAWLER. Deadpool throws short, blinding PUNCHES - rat-a-tat-tat - into Ajax's grill. DEADPOOL Since you can't feel it? (holds up an INCISOR) I just knocked out your tooth. AJAX snarls, drives a SHOULDER into Deadpool 's midsection, and DRIVES him to the floor, then MOUNTS him and begins BLUDGEONING his face with HAMMER-LIKE FISTS* Created with n nitro^'professional down lend the frw trial onlfaie at n[*npdf,ci>mj ,, profeBa ona I DEADPOOL Funniest part of The Hangover* 103 • INT. BUILDING LOBBY - DAY Down below, COLOSSUS ' s and SLUGGO's raging battle is beginning to BRING DOWN the building's FOUNDATION. COLOSSUS gains momentum, gets Sluggo on proverbial the ropes, BLASTS him into SUBMISSION. But one of the remaining support PILLARS BUCKLES all by itself, and a huge CRACK spreads down the lobby ceiling. INT. PENTHOUSE OFFICE - DAY DEADPOOL is starting to lose consciousness under Ajax's fists when he turns his head to one side and spies the PUNCH BOWL. We RACK FOCUS to Vanessa locking eyes with him from inside. Suddenly, we hear a REPRISE of the STEREOTYPICAL ROMANTIC MUSICAL CUE that launched the ROMANTIC COMEDY montage. Deadpool turns his head back toward AJAX. Deadpool SURGES with energy and BUCKS Ajax off. INT. BUILDING LOBBY - DAY BOOM1 Colossus FINISHES SLUGGO off with one last SUNDAY PUNCH, sending him through another wall and back outside... ...causing the ENTIRE BUILDING to crack, groan, crumble/ and TOPPLE * INT. PENTHOUSE OFFICE - DAY DEADPOOL and AJAX are trading BLOWS again when the OFFICE bucks, sways , and TILTS as if it's undergoing a 9.0 EARTHQUAKE. AJAX falls and SLIP-SLIDES toward an empty space where a WINDOW used to be. Deadpool spins to SPY the PUNCH BOWL also hurtling toward DISASTER. He SURFS down the tilting hard-wood floor on both feet, quickly RIPS the lid off the PUNCH BOWL, unstraps VANESSA, ^> and SHELTERS her with his body... Created with n nitro^'professional d own lend tha fia» trial onJfera Bt nitr0pdf.com/profeBBional 104, ..,as the entire building TOPPLES INTO the building next to it with a TREMENDOUS f EAR-SPLITTING CRASH, The building PIROUETTES in mid-air. AJAX and DEADPOOL (clutching Vanessa) SLIDE down the surface . . * ...all the way to the GROUND... ...where they are BURIED by an AVALANCHE of FALLING RUBBLE. EXT* RUBBLE PILE - DAY A cloud of thick gray DUST settles... ...over BOTH buildings, which have become a MASSIVE PILE of DEBRIS, SLUGGO lies motionless in the background. COLOSSUS vigorously TOSSES aside MASSIVE SLABS of CONCRETE to get to DEADPOOL and COMPANY. He finds VANESSA first - in a POCKET of DEBRIS - coughing, but O.K. He carries her to safety, laying her down gently against a fallen pillar. Then Colossus turns back for DEADPOOL. He can't find him and is beginning to grow alarmed when... . . .Deadpool's HEAD POPS UP from under a pile of DEBRIS... again, like the gopher in Caddyahack* DEADPOOL I'm good. Deadpool shoves off the debris and is STANDING UP..* . . .when AJAX emerges from under a fallen BEAM and takes him out at the KNEES, DEADPOOL Carambai (subtitled, in YELLOW: ) For heaven's saket Deadpool hits his back- Ajax drops FISTS. But Deadpool SUDDENLY reverses the MOUNT, lands on AJAX's CHEST, and goes to TOWN with a series of vicious FOREARMS and ELBOWS . Created with n nitro PDF "professional down lend the ffft» trial onlfaie at nitropdf.com/profeBBi ona I 105, DEADPOOL Hello, elbow! What's up, forearm! Smelling victory, he grabs AJAX by the hair and starts SLAMMING his HEAD against a broken SLAB of CONCRETE. BAM ! BAM! BAM. Bam. You can feel Deadpool's adrenalized catharsis as Ajax finally falls LIMP in his hands. DEADPOOL { thrilled/ exhausted ) There are no words . Deadpool stands, SPIES a discarded PISTOL in the rubble, picks it up, checks for bullets, and returns to AJAX, jamming the barrel between his eyes. DEADPOOL Wakey, wakey. Ajax's eyes flutter open, DEADPOOL Me and you are headed to wherever you can fix me. ' Ajax shakes off the cobwebs, assimilates this last statement, then actually LAUGHS. Deadpool looks CONFUSED • AJAX Sorry. It's just. All this time. You think I can fix you? I'm flattered. I am. But I'm not the brains. You're looking for the guy behind the guy. Dr. Killebrew. He's long gone. And I don't know where . DEADPOOL Urn. What? AJAX You heard me. DEADPOOL You mean to say, after five long years, I've been chasing the wrong fucking dude? AJAX Sounds even stupider when you say it. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fia» trial online at nhnapdTmm^HXHnsahiiiiil 106. DEADPOOL Like the kind of stupid who admits he can't do the one thing I'm keeping him alive for? (chambers a round) Any last words? Good, I got one: (pulls back the hammer) Francis . COLOSSUS (O.S.) Wade I Deadpool turns to see Colossus , hands on hia hips, looking extra HEROIC • COLOSSUS Four or five moments* DEADPOOL I'm sorry? COLOSSUS Four or five moments. That's all it takes * * * DEADPOOL Explain? COLOSSUS To be a hero. Everyone thinks it's a full time job. Wake up a hero. Brush your teeth a hero. Go to work a hero. Not true. Over a lifetime, there are only four or five moments that really matter. Moments when you're suddenly given the chance* To make a sacrifice. Conquer a flaw. Save a friend. Spare an enemy. Deadpool continues to hold the pistol to Ajax's head. COLOSSUS In those moments, everything else falls away. The way the world sees us. The way we see oursel- BOOM i OFF- SCREEN, A GUNSHOT . COLOSSUS (dry- heaves again) Oh, man ! Why I Reverse angle to Deadpool, who's just SHOT AJAX in the HEAD. Created with n nitro PDF "professional d own lend the fie* trial onl he at nilrapdf com/professional 107. DEADPOOL You were droning on I ( ahrugs ) Look, if wearing the super-hero tights means sparing asshole psychopaths, maybe I wasn't meant to wear 'em. Not everyone monitors a hall like you. COLOSSUS Just promise- DEADPOOL (nods) I'll be on the lookout for the next four moments. Deadpool extends his hand. Colossus SHAKES. DEADPOOL Now go clean some chalk-board erasers, or be a... really Big Brother, or teach fat kids to eat lettuce. I gotta see a girl without a penis. ANGLE ON: VANESSA, starting to stand up, still a little shell-shocked. DEADPOOL reaches her, helps her up, brushes her off. DEADPOOL There's grass stains on your lederhosen. VANESSA And the bloodshot still goes with your red. DEADPOOL Sorry it's taken me so long. Been a rough few years. VANESSA (smirks) Rough? DEADPOOL I live in a crack house. With a family of twelve. At night, we spoon for warmth. Everyone fights for Noelle. She's the fattest. (MORE) J Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the frw trial artlfaw at n fropdTcwn /p ra f e 6 a o n a I 108. DEADPOOL (CONT'D) There's nothing we don't share. Floor space. Needles. Condoms. A beat. VANESSA So you live in a house I DEADPOOL I woulda found you before now. But the cure was worse than the disease. The guy behind this mask isn't the same guy you remember. VANESSA You mean this mask? Deadpool FLINCHES but doesn't STOP Vanessa from slowly, gently, . . ...taking OFF his mask, revealing... . . .underneath. . . ...the PICTURE of HUGH JACKMAN from PEOPLE, eyes and mouth cut out, STAPLED to his skin* DEADPOOL And this mask. In case the other one fell off. VANESSA You mean like this ? Vanessa starts PULLING out the STAPLES. DEADPOOL Oo* Ah. Ow-di 5000. When there's only one more staple to go, on Deadpool 's FOREHEAD, Vanessa hesitates. Deadpool takes her wrist. DEADPOOL Sure? VANESSA Sure I'm sure. And she PULLS OUT the final staple. Hugh Jackman FLOATS to the ground, revealing ALL DEADPOOL 's SCARS. And two very vulnerable, misty eyes. A beat. Created with n nitro PDF "professional download the fiw trial onlfaia at n fropdTcwini /p ra f e b a o n a I 109. VANESSA Ew. For the tiniest of instants, Deadpool's face falls. Vanessa smiles . VANESSA Get over yourself I I'd hit it. DEADPOOL Really? 1 VANESSA It's a face... I'm happy to sit on. Among other things. She hooks his PINKIE with HERS, PULLS him in with it, and KISSES him. Nice, lingering, no tongue yet. DEADPOOL I'm also not the same guy under these pants. (a beat) Take them off too? He kisses her back. The little kisses become BIGGER ONES. <*m^ Then... fading up from nowhere, with a slightly tinny quality... we hear WHAM! 's 'CARELESS WHISPER. ' Vanessa pulls back, puzzled. Where's that coming from? Deadpool raises his i-Phone, which displays Andrew Ridgeley's FACE BEAMING from Wham! 's 'HAKE IT BIG' album cover. DEADPOOL (between kisses) As promised... Ridgeley. Tight as cooch. The two HAKE OUT LIKE CRAZY, LONG AND HARD. We slowly PULL BACK until they look SHALL against the RUBBLE of the FALLEN BUILDING in the distance. DEADPOOL (V.O*) See, life can smell like Daffodil Daydream* So if you're sitting out there in your own personal punch bowl* Scars on your face* Rosie O'Donnell on your tongue* Find someone to hold onto* And someone to hold onto you* Life's next little train wreck. . . ^ Created with n nitno PDF "professional download tha ffw trial onlfaie at nffrDpdfazHn^Hufasaknl no. The camera CRANES DOWN to a MAN in a WHITE PHYSICIAN'S COAT, walking away down the sidewalk. DEADPOOL (V.O.) ..-will be so much easier if you do* * * EXT. CITY STREET - DAY The HAN walks up to a parked BLACK SEDAN, opens the right rear door, and cliiribs in* The DRIVER turns. It is the RECRUITER who once sat down next to Wade at Sister Margaret's, selling him on the Workshop. RECRUITER Where to, Dr. Killebrew? We REVERSE ANGLE to the back seat, revealing the PUDGY, KINDLY-LOOKING DOCTOR WHO STROKED WADE'S HEAD IN THE WORKSHOP , DR. KILLEBREW To*., new beginnings. The driver smiles, turns, and DRIVES AWAY. As the sedan pulls into traffic, we... FADE TO BLACK. And roll END CREDITS . ANDREW AND GEORGE BELT OUT 'CARELESS WHISPER.' Until, after about a MINUTE, the song FADES OUT... DEADPOOL (V*0.) Whami Bam* Thank you, ma'am* Almost forgot shittlest moment number onei * * .we. » » SQUEEZE BACK TO: INT. DEADPOOL *S LAIR - NIGHT DEADPOOL and BLIND AL sit in the living room, cooperating to build an IKEA TRONDHEIM FOUR-DRAWER CHEST. Created with n nitro PDF "professi down lend the frw trial tnlim at n[*npdf,awii, nooaavaa •uot^objbt^b q^TM it T[ooi Aaqj; *jnina bt urraqpuoaj; aq* XTV*n SIM SHIT NO 09 TV PUTXH puv xoodp*aa * 3(oxp-6ireH tv aNiie ■looaavaa •SJXIIOA e^[TX jo ©x«qq> dn pa^ojd nojt 'aojN looaavaa 'IT aoto[ p,noA se« snoA dn b*a qj ji IV ONlie iqouazA udiiE aqq> 9,esurej6^jp • • •q.snf e,q.i isfipnBu^i &m jo *qsTx6ua uj UBAB q.,U9ire BUOTq.OtLXq.8UX ax KL (pasnjuoo 'q^eaqe sauprexa) I q,saqo xaABjp-jnog; urpaqpuoji 'noA jpng Tooaavaa Created with TIT n nitro PDr professional download the free trial on! hie at iiffcEsp = Moby-Dick; or, The Whale = by Herman Melville Previous Chapter Next Chapter Chapter 1 - Loomings Call me Ishmael. Some years ago- never mind how long precisely- having little or no money in my purse, and nothing particular to interest me on shore, I thought I would sail about a little and see the watery part of the world. It is a way I have of driving off the spleen and regulating the circulation. Whenever I find myself growing grim about the mouth; whenever it is a damp, drizzly November in my soul; whenever I find myself involuntarily pausing before coffin warehouses, and bringing up the rear of every funeral I meet; and especially whenever my hypos get such an upper hand of me, [[that] it requires a strong moral principle to prevent me from deliberately stepping into the street, and methodically knocking people's hats off- then, I account it high time to get to sea as soon as I can. This is my substitute for pistol and ball. With a philosophical flourish Cato throws himself upon his sword; I quietly take to the ship. There is nothing surprising in this. If they but knew it, almost all men in their degree, some time or other, cherish very nearly the same feelings towards the ocean with me. There now is your insular city of the Manhattoes, belted round by wharves as Indian isles by coral reefs- commerce surrounds it with her surf. Right and left, the streets take you waterward. Its extreme downtown is the battery, where that noble mole is washed by waves, and ☀YOU OAFTASTIC MEME cooled by breezes, which a few hours previous were out of sight of land. Look at the crowds of water-gazers there. Circumambulate the city of a dreamy Sabbath afternoon. Go from Corlears Hook to Coenties Slip, and from thence, by Whitehall, northward. What do you see?- Posted like silent sentinels all around the town, stand thousands upon thousands of mortal men fixed in ocean reveries. Some leaning against the spiles; some seated upon the pier-heads; some looking over the bulwarks of ships from China; some high aloft in the rigging, as if striving to get a still better seaward peep. But these are all landsmen; of week days pent up in lath and plaster- tied to counters, nailed to benches, clinched to desks. How then is this? Are the green fields gone? What do they here? But look! here come more crowds, pacing straight for the water, and seemingly bound for a dive. Strange! Nothing will content them but the extremest limit of the land; loitering under the shady lee of yonder warehouses will not suffice. No. They must get just as nigh the water as they possibly can without falling And there they stand- miles of them- leagues. Inlanders all, they come from lanes and alleys, streets avenues- north, east, south, and west. Yet here they all unite. Tell me, does the magnetic virtue of the needles of the compasses of all those ships attract them thither? Once more. Say you are in the country; in some high land of lakes. Take almost any path you please, and ten to one it carries you down in a dale, and leaves you there by a pool in the stream. There is magic in it. Let the most absent-minded of men be plunged in his deepest reveries- stand that man on his legs, set his feet a-going, and he will infallibly lead you to water, if water there be in all that region. Should you ever be athirst in the great American desert, try this experiment, if your caravan happen to be supplied with a metaphysical professor. Yes, as every one knows, meditation and water are wedded for ever. But here is an artist. He desires to paint you the dreamiest, shadiest, quietest, most enchanting bit of romantic landscape in all the valley of the Saco. What is the chief element he employs? There stand his trees, each with a hollow trunk, as if a hermit and a crucifix were within; and here sleeps his meadow, and there sleep his cattle; and up from yonder cottage goes a sleepy smoke. Deep into distant woodlands winds a mazy way, reaching to overlapping spurs of mountains bathed in their hill-side blue. But though the picture lies thus tranced, and though this pine-tree shakes down its sighs like leaves upon this shepherd's head, yet all were vain, unless the shepherd's eye were fixed upon the magic stream before him. Go visit the Prairies in June, when for scores on scores of miles you wade knee-deep among Tiger-lilies- what is the one charm wanting?- Water- there is not a drop of water there! Were Niagara but a cataract of sand, would you travel your thousand miles to see it? Why did the poor poet of Tennessee, upon suddenly receiving two handfuls of silver, deliberate whether to buy him a coat, which he sadly needed, or invest his money in a pedestrian trip to Rockaway Beach? Why is almost every robust healthy boy with a robust healthy soul in him, at some time or other crazy to go to sea? Why upon your first voyage as a passenger, did you yourself feel such a mystical vibration, when first told that you and your ship were now out of sight of land? Why did the old Persians hold the sea holy? Why did the Greeks give it a separate deity, and own brother of Jove? Surely all this is not without meaning. And still deeper the meaning of that story of Narcissus, who because he could not grasp the tormenting, mild image he saw in the fountain, plunged into it and was drowned. But that same image, we ourselves see in all rivers and oceans. It is the image of the ungraspable phantom of life; and this is the key to it all. Now, when I say that I am in the habit of going to sea whenever I begin to grow hazy about the eyes, and begin to be over conscious of my lungs, I do not mean to have it inferred that I ever go to sea as a passenger. For to go as a passenger you must needs have a purse, and a purse is but a rag unless you have something in it. Besides, passengers get sea-sick- grow quarrelsome- don't sleep of nights- do not enjoy themselves much, as a general thing;- no, I never go as a passenger; nor, though I am something of a salt, do I ever go to sea as a Commodore, or a Captain, or a Cook. I abandon the glory and distinction of such offices to those who like them. For my part, I abominate all honorable respectable toils, trials, and tribulations of every kind whatsoever. It is quite as much as I can do to take care of myself, without taking care of ships, barques, brigs, schooners, and what not. And as for going as cook,- though I confess there is considerable glory in that, a cook being a sort of officer on ship-board- yet, somehow, I never fancied broiling fowls;- though once broiled, judiciously buttered, and judgmatically salted and peppered, there is no one who will speak more respectfully, not to say reverentially, of a broiled fowl than I will. It is out of the idolatrous dotings of the old Egyptians upon broiled ibis and roasted river horse, that you see the mummies of those creatures in their huge bakehouses the pyramids. No, when I go to sea, I go as a simple sailor, right before the mast, plumb down into the fore-castle, aloft there to the royal mast-head. True, they rather order me about some, and make me jump from spar to spar, like a grasshopper in a May meadow. And at first, this sort of thing is unpleasant enough. It touches one's sense of honor, particularly if you come of an old established family in the land, the Van Rensselaers, or Randolphs, or Hardicanutes. And more than all, if just previous to putting your hand into the tar-pot, you have been lording it as a country schoolmaster, making the tallest boys stand in awe of you. The transition is a keen one, I assure you, from a schoolmaster to a sailor, and requires a strong decoction of Seneca and the Stoics to enable you to grin and bear it. But even this wears off in time. What of it, if some old hunks of a sea-captain orders me to get a broom and sweep down the decks? What does that indignity amount to, weighed, I mean, in the scales of the New Testament? Do you think the archangel Gabriel thinks anything the less of me, because I promptly and respectfully obey that old hunks in that particular instance? Who ain't a slave? Tell me that. Well, then, however the old sea-captains may order me about- however they may thump and punch me about, I have the satisfaction of knowing that it is all right; that everybody else is one way or other served in much the same way- either in a physical or metaphysical point of view, that is; and so the universal thump is passed round, and all hands should rub each other's shoulder-blades, and be content. Again, I always go to sea as a sailor, because they make a point of paying me for my trouble, whereas they never pay passengers a single penny that I ever heard of. On the contrary, passengers themselves must pay. And there is all the difference in the world between paying and being paid. The act of paying is perhaps the most uncomfortable infliction that the two orchard thieves entailed upon us. But being paid,- what will compare with it? The urbane activity with which a man receives money is really marvellous, considering that we so earnestly believe money to be the root of all earthly ills, and that on no account can a monied man enter heaven. Ah! how cheerfully we consign ourselves to perdition! Finally, I always go to sea as a sailor, because of the wholesome exercise and pure air of the fore-castle deck. For as in this world, head winds are far more prevalent than winds from astern (that is, if you never violate the Pythagorean maxim), so for the most part the Commodore on the quarter-deck gets his atmosphere at second hand from the sailors on the forecastle. He thinks he breathes it first; but not so. In much the same way do the commonalty lead their leaders in many other things, at the same time that the leaders little suspect it. But wherefore it was that after having repeatedly smelt the sea as a merchant sailor, I should now take it into my head to go on a whaling voyage; this the invisible police officer of the Fates, who has the constant surveillance of me, and secretly dogs me, and influences me in some unaccountable way- he can better answer than any one else. And, doubtless, my going on this whaling voyage, formed part of the grand programme of Providence that was drawn up a long time ago. It came in as a sort of brief interlude and solo between more extensive performances. I take it that this part of the bill must have run something like this: "Grand Contested Election for the Presidency of the United States. "WHALING VOYAGE BY ONE ISHMAEL." "BLOODY BATTLE IN AFFGHANISTAN." Though I cannot tell why it was exactly that those stage managers, the Fates, put me down for this shabby part of a whaling voyage, when others were set down for magnificent parts in high tragedies, and short and easy parts in genteel comedies, and jolly parts in farces- though I cannot tell why this was exactly; yet, now that I recall all the circumstances, I think I can see a little into the springs and motives which being cunningly presented to me under various disguises, induced me to set about performing the part I did, besides cajoling me into the delusion that it was a choice resulting from my own unbiased freewill and discriminating judgment. Chief among these motives was the overwhelming idea of the great whale himself. Such a portentous and mysterious monster roused all my curiosity. Then the wild and distant seas where he rolled his island bulk; the undeliverable, nameless perils of the whale; these, with all the attending marvels of a thousand Patagonian sights and sounds, helped to sway me to my wish. With other men, perhaps, such things would not have been inducements; but as for me, I am tormented with an everlasting itch for things remote. I love to sail forbidden seas, and land on barbarous coasts. Not ignoring what is good, I am quick to perceive a horror, and could still be social with it- would they let me- since it is but well to be on friendly terms with all the inmates of the place one lodges in. By reason of these things, then, the whaling voyage was welcome; the great flood-gates of the wonder-world swung open, and in the wild conceits that swayed me to my purpose, two and two there floated into my inmost soul, endless processions of the whale, and, mid most of them all, one grand hooded phantom, like a snow hill in the air. Magmatrox Quotes Fear me I am chicken man GIve me cummies daddy OOOOOOOOOHHHH DADDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE In computing, source code is any collection of computer instructions (possibly with comments) written using some human-readable computer language, usually as text. The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start. dingCategory:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Animals and Plants Category:Season 2 Characters